


Star Wars: Shadows of Hope

by Aoratos



Series: Shadows of the Stars AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Savage lives, Alternate universe - Maul dies, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoratos/pseuds/Aoratos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savage Opress hears news of a Rebellion, pooling his resources with them may be the key to liberation and revenge he seeks.Though his methods are not noble they are effective. </p><p>Covers an alternate version of the original star wars trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Princess Leia is invited to meet with Savage and learns she may be in over her head. Also Barriss attempts to hide something that may break her relationship with Savage.

Savage smashed away at the training dummy. The warrior that was pure muscle colored with black and gold tattoos was covered in a thick sheen of sweat. His arms pumped back and forth as he rained down blows on the dummy. The training instrument was made of a black dense material that was meant to take any amount of punishment. Yet every time he trained Savage felt like he was getting closer and closer to sending the inanimate object careening across the workout room. Savage was brimming with anger right now. His eyes radiated pure rage as he punched and kicked into the humanoid shaped construct. If there was one thing that the warrior hated more than Palpatine it was waiting around. And they had been waiting around a while at a spaceport on the core world of Carida.

It was more than impatience that had Savage in such a rage. Last month the Empire had started cracking down more on the criminal elements of the galaxy. While the Hutts had been largely left alone to play the role of the Empire’s partner the other groups had been targeted for interdiction and elimination. The Shadow Collective had lost three shipments of spice and illegal disruptor weapons along with a major leader within the Outer Rim. They needed to start fighting back against the oppressive Galactic Empire or they would soon continue to lose the hold they had over a few worlds. To do this Barriss and Ahsoka had sought out an unlikely partner.

Rumors had it that there were members of the Imperial Senate who were sympathetic to a growing movement. The movement was little more than a few ragtag groups trying to incite a galaxy wide rebellion but if the Shadow Collective managed to work with them than the chances of the organization managing to get back on track were much more improved. Now Ahsoka and Barriss were working to meet with a contact that might bring them into an alliance with this supposed Rebel Alliance.

Suddenly the door slowly opened behind him. He growled at the disturbance and at himself for not detecting the presences sooner. “We’re back.” Barriss said as her, Ahsoka and a figure in a brown cloak entered the workout chamber. Savage’s eyes looked intently on the stranger, whoever it was they had to be important for Barriss to risk bringing her aboard. Under the brown robe Savage’s well trained eyes noted a white flowing robe but the figure’s features were still covered up in the shadow of her hood.

“Who is this?” Savage barked out towards Ahsoka and Barriss as they moved aside to not cover up the stranger so much. Soon enough a pair of human hands reached up to the hood and started to pull it back. A young human woman with brown hair set in an ornate style looked at him as she was revealed. The young woman was quite easy on the eyes but she had a smirk on her lips that suggested overconfidence.

“I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. I am your contact with the other rebel cells in the area. And you will be addressing me with more respect Savage Oppress.” The proud princess said as she placed her hands on her hips and gave Savage a look of subtle defiance. Savage moved away from the training dummy and then reached out a hand across the small room. A black towel raced over to his open hand and after he got it he started wiping his face and his hard chiseled chest. The hand holding the towel lowered to his side at the same time as his other arm stretched out. His fingers angled out for a moment as if they were casting a net over Princess Leia. Before Barriss or Ahsoka could react the black and gold fingers of Zabrak curled in to form a clutched pose. The tendrils of the force wrapped suddenly around Leia’s neck. The royal princess from Alderaan was suddenly being lifted off of her feet. Her hands spasmed and clutched at her throat as the intimidating warrior used the force to choke the life out of her.

“Savage! Stop this!” Ahoska shouted out as she drew her lightsaber. Barriss moved towards Ahsoka and stopped the orange skinned Togruta from doing anything against Savage. “What are you doing he is killing her!” Ahsoka screamed out as she struggled against Barriss’ grip. Even as the girl struggled against her grip the Mirilan never eased up, she trusted Savage whole heartily and knew that he was the one in command. 

“Let… gaghhgaghh… let me go now….” Leia manage to gasp out as she continued remaining suspended in the air by Savage. A sharp cruel smile appeared on the Zabrak’s features.

“Why should I? You’ve provided me with little incentive.”

“I’m ….. nurghk….. I’m the best chance you have at dealing the Empire a great defeat…. Nurggkk… please… please Savage.” Leia pleaded as her fingers scratched away as if to try removing the invisible tendrils that were holding her afloat at the same time they were chocking her. At that Savage had to pause and decided that even if that wasn’t completely true he could have more fun with her before he decided she was of no worth to him. His yellow gleaming eyes turned to Barriss and Ahsoka.

“Leaves us now.” He growled at the two young women. The Togruta was hesitant but quickly enough she was grabbed and pulled along by the Miralan. Barriss’ face as she pulled her companion along suggested that the green skinned humanoid knew better than to get in the way of her lover when his eyes were heated like that.

Savage grabbed Leia's arm and dragged her deeper into the workout chamber. The young girl kicked and screamed as she was dragged. No matter how she fought or how much she screamed or pled for mercy there was no changing the Zabrak’s mind. The Deathwatch leader had not achieved his position or his various military victories by giving those who oppose him even an inch of mercy. It was a foreign concept for the black and gold Zabrak, like a bone that had been surgically removed from his skeleton. Savage and Leia arrived at a large training mat that was usually reserved for wrestling exercises between him and Barriss. Savage’s fingers gripped the brown cloak and quickly removed it.

Leia stumbled forward onto her knees with a light grunt of pain. As she turned he could see the fear shimmering in her eyes. His nostrils flared as he took in the scent of her perfume, the soft flowery scent coming from her hair. Everything about the girl reeked of a life of luxury, everything set out for her to approach each day as a pampered girl that had enough natural beauty already to stands out among other females. Savage had a feeling many of the girls who had grown up around the princess had been utterly jealous of the beautiful princess. The powerfully built Zabrak took a dark pleasure thinking about all the jealousy that been focused on her. 'I’m going to vindicate all those who were jealous of you.' Savage thought as he prepared to take the spoiled brat down a peg, or two, or as many pegs as she had. He tossed her brown cloak to the side as he looked down at the young woman. Leia’s lips trembled slightly as she looked up towards the menacing figure in front of her. Suddenly in a last ditch effort she moved up back onto her feet and tried to run past him. Savage grabbed her by the hand and spun her around. His hands quickly moved up to the young woman’s shoulders as his fingers griped tightly on the top part of the back of her dress.

“You.. you wouldn’t dare! I am a royal member of Alderaan’s civilization. You must let me go you big ugly brute!” She yelled at him as she struggled to break free of his iron grip. Feeling her struggle within his grip simply drove him to new heights of amusement. She could do nothing to break his grip and he was not going to let up until she had been taught a lesson in proper respect. Savage’s fingers dug into the white soft material of her dress before he started to tear into the material.

“No…. leave it alone… this dress costs over thirty thousand credits!” Leia cried out right before the two of them heard the fabric starting to tear. The dress was ripped apart straight down the middle as Leia continued struggling to break out of Savage’s grip.

“I will have you killed…I swear it… nrghh… my dress…” Leia said, anguish and fear soaking her voice. Savage simply smiled as he tore the material completely off of the princess’ body. He enjoyed the sight of her large breasts along with the fact that the young woman wasn’t even wearing a bra. The only thing that remained on the young royal’s body was a lacey pure white set of panties. Leia turned back and placed her hands over her breasts, using her fingers to form a improvised bra to cover up her nakedness; or at least to attempt to. Savage laughed and growled at the young princess with eyes full of hate before he grabbed her arm.

“Get on your knees you royal bitch.” Leia tried to resist him and break his grip, Savage had to admire her bravery. Still no amount of bravery meant that she got a pass on disrespecting a Zabrak, honorary Mandalorian and the head of an intergalactic criminal organization. Savage’s hand snapped out with the speed of a blaster bolt. His fingers caught Leia and sent her into an unbalanced fall. Taking control of the situation Savage pushed her down to her knees and towered over her. A simple trick of the force and his belt and pants were loosened till they fell down around his knees. His hand immediately found itself buried in the stylish buns of her hair before he dragged her forward till her lips were touching his large cock.

Leia struggled and urged her body backwards but Savage was having nothing of it. He pressed his hips forward till his cock was pressing hard against her lips. When she continued to resist he pinched her nose and was delighted as Leia’s eyes became panicked. The brown eyes looked up with fear as Savage locked off her remaining source of oxygen. Leia tried to quickly sneak in a breath but Savage easily capitalized on the situation and drilled his cock right inside of her mouth. Even if Leia would have wanted to try biting down on his cock it felt like an impossible task given Savage’s impressive girth. The massive cock drilling its way inside of her mouth was unlike anything she had ever experience. She had to fight both the revulsion of what was happening along with her own natural gag reflex, as Savage started to throttle her mouth and throat with his gigantic prick. Tears fall down from her eyes as she is forced to take more and more of the sweaty black and gold tattooed cock. Her entire head is manhandled by Savage as he facefucks her; treating her as if she was just some dumb slut found on every corner of a Coruscant slum. The pain and humiliation had her mind trembling and in turn it made her mouth tremble around Savage’s cock; stimulating the pleasure that coursed through his cock as he fucked the wet tight entrance. Savage watches as her eyes shut completely again as if to at least make it so one of her senses is not forced to endure what is happening to her.

“Mrmmmm… you wear a lot of white for someone so good at sucking cock.” Savage growls out before a sharp pair of laughs echoes out in the small intimate space. Leia’s keeps her eyes sealed shut; hoping to demonstrate her resolve and at least allow her the chance to not look at him. Suddenly however, she feels Savage’s fingers set in her hair start pulling even harder and forcing his cock to penetrate even further down into her throat. At this new level of sexual ravaging Leia’s eyes flush open and she feels a new wave of tears stream down her face. The entire act seems to dirty and along with her tears she can feel wet streams of drool dripping down out of her mouth. A wet ‘slarp slurp slarp’ echoes in her ears as she struggles to get any air through her noise as the giant Zabrak cock slams into the deepest reaches of her throat. 

Finally she felt Savage pulling back. This hard wet cock throbbed as it was removed out of her throat. Leia coughed and gagged as she recovered from the onslaught. Her entire throat felt red and raw from such horrible mistreatment. Unfortunately for her Savage was only just beginning. As she barely managed to recover before Savage stretched out his fingers and hit her with an invisible push. “Niaggghh… no… let me go please …. I’m sorry I disrespected you Savage…. I’ll never make that mistake again.. I swear it.” Leia pleaded with him tearfully as she lay on her back on the sweaty workout mat.

Savage moved quickly and got on top of the spoiled princess. His fingers hooked around the white lacey material of her panties and with a sharp tug the material tore away from her skin as easily as the dress had been torn off of her body. Savage noted with pleasure that the material now hanging limply in between his fingers had already received a bit of the princess’ scent. Even if Leia didn’t want to be in the situation, it was clear that her body had started to react to the incredible display of male virility that had been forced down into her mouth. Nothing would stop the creature now and he loomed over her, covering the lower half of her body in shadow as he positioned himself on top of her. With one hand he spread her right leg out while he positioned the massive head of his cock against her pussy.

“No… please not there.. Let me suck you off for hours…. Please…. Savage… not in my...my...” The massive zabrak ignored all of her pleading and whining and simply guided the tip of his cock inside of her cute pink lips.

“Miraaragghhhh!” Leia howled out as he stretched out both of her legs to her side while he fed her more and more of his throbbing wet cock. The princess’ eyes grew wide when the tip of his large member pushed inside of her, spreading her labia and driving deep inside of her most sensitive area. Her toes curled in her shoes as Savage’s hips started to roll. His cock pulled back before it drove right back in. Leia squirmed as she moaned out. Her eyes opened and closed in rapid succession as her body started to move. It wasn’t her mind moving her hips though, it was her natural instinct, her body’s own willing nature to be bred by such a powerful male. Her fingers rose up and scratched lightly against Savage’s chest as he continued thrusting his powerful stick inside of her. It felt so incredible and so painful to feel him stirring up her cunt. Leia’s head moved up and down as she whimpered. Somehow, she found her eyes settling on the powerful Adonis who was fucking her. With each beat it felt as if his cock was shattering each new barrier of pleasure.

Savage gave the young teenage princess a grin and then another growl when he felt the fingers scratching his chest start to rub over his lean hard skin. Her painful moans were fast turning into pleasure filled screams. He watched the princess constantly toss and turn below him as he filled up her eager hungry slit. It was no surprise to Savage; based on her expression, that he soon felt Leia’s pussy tightening up around his cock as she started to cum.

“Mwaawaghhh… fuck…. Fuck me… keep thrusting inside of my pussy. Punish my little princess cunny… please… fuck me!” She cried out uncharacteristically as her fingers gripped his powerful shoulders as she willed him onward. Savage didn’t need to be urged forward. He shifted his arms back and repositioned them around Leia’s legs and he shifted his body forward. Leia’s ass rose up off the mat slightly and her fingers fell from massaging Savage’s chests to clinging at the wet material of the black workout mat.

“Oh…. Fuck… yes… push my little body. Fuck me harder…. I’ve been a bad princess Savage….” She moaned out with jagged drags of what barely amounted to breaths. Savage wondered if he fucked her hard enough if eventually she’d just shut up. Even when her words devolved to little more than moans, screams and shuddering whimpers Leia remained very vocal as his cock speared into her pussy again and again. When he felt his own limit coming closer he was surprised to feel something else flowing from Leia as they remained connected in the hard ball slapping act. 'The girl is force sensitive' Savage thought as he continued pounding away at her now well used pussy. He now had the slut on all fours with her ass angled up and her mouth just inches from the floor mat as he fucked her like the wanton slut she seemed to become.

His knees burned from the exertion since he had been working out pretty hard even before he started fucking the young princess. But not pleasure was burning away through his entire body. He’d lost track of how long they’d been fucking as both of their bodies grew wet with glistening sweat as his hands spanked her ass in tandem with the thrusts that plunged deep inside of what felt to her like her womb. Leia by this point was a blathering mess who could no longer speak any words that sounded like words. Instead the only noises coming from her lips were random whimpers and mutterings of pleasure. The near constant chorus started to get louder and Savage new that as she came for the fourth time the two would actually cum in unison.

“I hope you enjoy cream pies my little slut.” Savage growled at her as he pulled his cock out and then flipped her back onto her back. Leia couldn’t have struggled if she wanted to and she even reached down with her fingers and spread her bright pink lips wide as Savage moved over her body once again and quickly inserted his mammoth crown past her barrier once again. When she started tightening up around his hard hammering cock once again it sent Savage over the edge. “Mrawwagghhh!” He shouted out as he drove his cock straight inside of her wet pussy once again before he started to cum.

Once again Leia felt her mind shattering as a crushing wave of pleasure coursed through her body. The energy penetrated deep into her soul and then seemed to explode out as her entire body shivered in sexual release. Her body was wet inside and out and suddenly she felt something new enter the mix, something warm and pulsing and she vaguely realized what was happening. Even if she would have been repulsed or utterly shocked all that came out of her mouth was a slow long moan of instinct driven satisfaction as Savage came deep inside of her pussy.

Savage’s own body rumbled in the aftermath of such a hard fuck. A good hard fuck was the best way, besides a fight, to work off some frustration and he had definitely become a bit frustrated, not just by Leia’s unforeseen arrival but because of her disrespectful privileged attitude as well. As he pulled out his cock and watched with satisfaction as Leia’s entire body once again shivered as his excess cum ran out.

“Now… my little princess. You’re going to tell me everything I need to know about the Rebel Alliance and how they may serve me.” He said as he looked over her naked shivering body. Leia slowly nodded up towards the monstrous Zabrak as her fingers idly dragged across her abused body.

“Yes Savage….” She said submissive and tired.

\-----------

 

“You two will train her.” Savage announced shaprly as he found Ahsoka and Barriss after he was done cleaning up. The two girls were sitting close together in the ship’s com center.

“Train who?” Barriss said as she turned quickly to look at her lover.

“The Princess, she has a connection to the Force. It seems like it was fairly dormant until recently. But it is there.” Savage said as he looked over the nearby navigational screens to figure out what the next step would be. Besides giving him a nice deal of pleasure the princess had become very forthcoming in information that would benefit him and the Shadow Collective.

Ahsoka put her arms across her barely covered breasts. “Funny that all it took was a horny Zabrak.”

Savage had to admit that she was partially right. “No matter what she will need someone to train her and to do it discreetly. Both of you have skills in accomplishing this.”

Barriss looked at Savage for a few moments before she spoke. “But neither of us was ever a teacher Savage. Neither of even became a knight.” She said almost nervously, it was as if she felt Savage would fly into a rage at any moment.

“I cannot teach her. There would be problems.” Savage said as he thought about how he was brought up by the Dathomir witches. Their ways were not something he wished to quickly inflict upon anyone. “Besides I need to figure our next step. It appears that the Empire has something big in mind, big enough that it would be bad for both the Collective and the Alliance. We need to throw a hydrospanner right into the heart of it.”

After about a week of training Leia was proving very good at acclimating to her new abilities. It was a slow going since training someone in the force is not an exact science. Still Ahsoka and Barriss were proving able teachers and Leia had also spent some of her time relaying information about the rebel cells to Savage. The Zabrak listened intently to everything the corrupted princess had to offer him. In due time all it took for the Shadow Collective and the Rebel Alliance to work together was a simple data recovery mission and the theft of a freighter specialized in stealth and speed from a secure ship depot. Savage himself helped lead the team into the secure facility where the Death Star’s plans were located. He was aided by Barriss, Ahsoka, a newly force trained Leia and a specialist from the Alliance named Kyle Katarn. Despite learning that Katarn had once been a stormtrooper, Savage found that he liked the man, especially his proficiency for violence. In no time the data was secured and with a bit of help from Black Sun spies and a crew of Mandalorian commandos and engineers they had the corvette ready to go as well.

Savage and Barris watched as the last touches were put on the freighter that would allow them to complete their plan. The Empire was hunting down the team mercilessly and Savage knew that any day now they’d have to abandon the very base they were on. But it would be worth it to let the Empire think that the plans had been destroyed. By the time they realized what had happened it would be too late. Besides him Barriss moved in a bit closer and gave the Zabrak a small smile.

Savage spoke with a small amount of glee “Thanks to the Shadow Collective we now have all the data on the Emperor’s secret weapon. I wish I could see Palpatine’s face when the wrinkly old bastard hears the news.”

“I just hope we’re not too late.” Barris said as she stood by her master and lover.

“What is it?” Savaged asked, knowing she had foresight his training never granted

“The Force is telling me nothing. Every time I reach out to connect to it the connection is murky at best.” She replied as she attempted to reach out to it again

“You rely too much on it. Rely on us, and this operation. We’ve covered all the issues, I know the plan will work. I’ll see you in a few days Barriss.” He said as he continued looking over the refit operation as he noticed the small figure of Leia and Ahsoka boarding the small freighter.

“Of course Savage… it is just….” She started but stopped.

“What?” Savage said as he turned and set his gleaming gold eyes on her. He thought he had felt hesitation and worry in her voice but her face looked as calm as a Jedi during meditation.

“It is nothing. I look forward to seeing you upon my return. Soon enough we will strike a great blow against the empire. The Shadow Collective will be back where it belongs.” Barriss said before she turned smartly and left the area. Savage let his gaze linger on her backside a moment, not in lust but in unsaid concern, before he turned back to the large viewscreen. Sure enough he watched as Barriss moved aboard the freighter and quickly enough both the small ship and Leia’s own Corellian Corvette left the large hanger space.

\-------------

 

“Don’t worry Barriss. Once we meet with General Kenobi everything will be okay. I’m so glad to hear he is alive. For years I wanted to search for him but I never found any trace of him. Who would have thought he’d come to Anakin’s homeworld.” Ahsoka said.

“It is strange.” Leia said as she piloted the small freighter down through the planet’s atmosphere. “I always felt like my father was up to something when he told me about General Kenobi. Sure enough when I was younger he told me tales of how General Skywalker and Kenobi were amongst the best Jedi in the galaxy.”

Ahsoka’s head bowed forward and her eyes grew sad. “They were. Sometimes I’m sad that Anakin perished during the end of the Clone Wars. It’s still not conclusive what happened to him. The news reports say that he died either at the Jedi temple or a group of Seperatists assassins’s killed him on Mustafar.

“The past can’t be helped Ahsoka. We can only move onto the future. Are you prepared?” Barriss asked as she looked towards Ahsoka and the pair of droids they would be using for the mission. Even Barriss had to admit she felt confident about the plans given the sight of such familiar faces.

“I’m all set, besides I’ve got Artoo with me hehe.” The Togruta said as she strapped on her pack and preparing to lower the ramp once the shuttle gets down close enough to the ground.

As Ahsoka prepared the golden droid looked between the Togruta and its counterpart. “It is nice to see such bravery amongst young people Artoo. With their spirit perhaps there is a chance.”

The small blue and silver droid replied back to its protocol droid partner. “What are you saying? We have not met Miss Tano before. That is so strange Artoo, we really must get your memory units checked out at the next chance.” The droid said before Barriss’ voice came over the speakers.

“Ahsoka we’re just about to land.” Ahsoka nodded and spoke into her com unit.

“Thanks for the heads up Barriss. Make sure you stay safe out there….”

“I will and … ilp….”

Tano keyed the com unit once more. “Is everything okay Barriss?” Ahsoka asked before she hit the release for the landing ramp.

“Yes.. yes everything is fine. Good luck Ahsoka. May the Force be with you.” Barris said. Ahsoka worried that her friend wasn’t telling her something but she needed to focus on her mission and soon enough she set out with the two droids onto the hot arid world where her Master had once been a slave.

In the cockpit Leia looked over at Barris. “Are you sure that you are okay? I felt a disturbance through the Force.

Barriss quickly looked at her. “It…. Its not nothing. I can feel it through the force Leia.”

“What is it?” Leia asked as she heard a beep that registered the landing ramp was rising back p and into place. Leia was distracted by Barriss otherwise she would have said farewell to Threepio and Artoo, they had been her companions for so many years now.

“You cannot tell Savage, I am pregnant Leia.”

The younger girl leaned back in surprise. That was about the furthest thing she figured on thinking about given the stakes of the situation they were in right now. “Are you sure?”

“Yes… I can feel it. A presence within my body. While the Jedi Order when I was a student didn’t allow such things there was information in the histories about pregnant force users.”

“It’s Savage’s, isn’t it? So why keep a secret.” Leia asked as she powered on the repulsors and started to lift the ship off after she was sure that Tano had cleared the immediate area. It was time for them to get out of Tatooine. Her corvette would be buying them some time but there was still the possibility the imperials might get lucky and have a ship patrolling regions known for harboring pirates and the worse kind of people, rebel insurgents included.

“You don’t get to ask that question, least not yet anyway. But you must do this, please Leia.” Barriss told her in a almost shy pleading tone. Eventually the princess nodded as the ship exited Tatooine’s atmosphere and made the jump to lightspeed to rendezvous back with a growing flotilla of Shadow Collective vessels.

About a day later the smuggler vessel exited lightspeed. Barriss and Leia immediate received a report that Ahsoka had made contact with Obi-wan Kenobi along with a young farmboy. They were in the process of going to Alderraan to ensure that their ship would not be tracked to the flotilla’s location. Barriss smiled as she heard the report before her blue eyes landed on the flotilla. She saw the various ships moving into position and drilling and knew that inside the mass of ships the father of her child was waiting for her to return.

Suddenly however it felts if a dark blade slid itself right into her heart. The blade cut deep and then seemed to scream at her brain before it exploded and shattered her heart into a million pieces before all of the shattered remnants were sucked into a swirling blackness. It felt as if all the light and sound of the universe had suddenly winked out of existence. Panicked gripped her and she reached out to the Force for something to grab onto as the darkness swirled around her mind. Even as she managed to weave some protection around the presence growing inside of her it wasn’t enough as suddenly she felt the darkness overwhelm her and she felt as though she was falling.

Barriss woke up slowly. Her entire body felt as if it was obscured by a cloud of dull pain. “What happened?”

“I’m not sure.” She heard a familiar voice say from somewhere in the room. Her spirits rose when she heard the voice however, maybe she wasn’t dead after all.

“Savage. I… I don’t know what happened.”

“I know Barriss… it is okay. When you arrived at the sector it appears that the Empire lost its patience with tracking down the Rebels. Tarkin used his battle station to destroy Alderaan. My thoughts are that there hasn’t been that much simultaneous death in a long time.”

“Not since Order Sixty Six. That’s what it felt like, but worse, so much worse… I … I was worried about…”

“The child?” Savage asked as he leaned forward slightly and looked down upon the lovely green skinned young lady.

Barriss knew she couldn’t look shy or timid, she didn’t want to look weak before him. Especailly right now. “Yes. How did you know?”

“When they got you aboard I sent for the best doctors we could coerce, bribe or kidnap. They ran all sorts of scans and checks to see what had happened. It was pretty easy for them to figure out that you were pregnant.”

Barriss’ blue eyes looked down from Savage and settled on her stomach that was still flat for the moment. “I didn’t know what you’d…. what you’d say.” Barriss said almost sadly as she let her fingers rub over her stomach. She felt so glad to feel the tiny presence alive and well within her womb. When the darkness had surrounded her she had feared the worse. I must never again allow the darkness to come so close to my child, Barriss thought before she saw that Savage had leaned in even closer.

“I understand why you feared what would happen. But I would never do anything to hurt you Barriss. Maybe when we first met and this happened it would have been different but we have both evolved with the situation that we have come into. There is room for me to be the father this child deserves. This galaxy will not be ruled by Palpatine forever.”

Barriss felt tears falling from her eyes when she felt the truth of his words through the Force. The large muscular warrior was being truthful and she couldn’t have been happier or more surprised. Even when they had started to grow closer and more intimate she had not seen enough signs to show that he truly cared about her, at least beyond when he craved her flesh. And yet here he was, standing guard over her and finding all the help he could to make sure she was safe after she had almost died or worse. She inched forward and hugged Savage down to her body and kissed his lips slowly. If she hadn’t been so weak she would have claimed his body right then and there on the hospital bed.

Slowly she pulled back and let her head rest back as her fingers stroked his cheek. “I love you Savage. And together the two of us will change the galaxy and make sure that our child shall know a universe free of the darkness that Palpatine has unleashed upon the world.”

Savage nodded and gave her a small grin. “At last we will reveal ourselves Barriss. At last my brother will have his vengeance.”

Meanwhile……..

While Leia had made sure that Barriss was safe and secure aboard Savage’s dreadnaught after that she felt lost. She knew virtually no one aboard the ship or even within the whole flotilla. It left her feeling completely abandoned by everything and it was only made worse by the fact that her father and everyone she had ever known had been destroyed in an instant. After finding out that Barriss would survive Leia had stolen the same freighter they came in on and left the flotilla. She wasn’t sure why but somehow she wanted to join with the other team and make sure that the death star plans made it to the Rebel Alliance. There had been no word as to whether they had made it to Alderaan before its destruction so she figured getting there was as good a plan as any.

Unfortunately when she arrived she saw no sign of the freighter they had said they would use but she did arrive in close proximity to the massive Death Star battle station along with its own guarding fleet of warships. Leia immediately used every trick she knew and the ship’s own experimental tech to conceal her presence but somehow a squadron of Tie fighters zeroed in on her location. They demanded that she power down or be destroyed. Feeling she had no other choice Leia did as she was ordered and soon found herself undergoing torture so that the Imperials could find the Rebel’s hidden base. Filled with anguish as she was they never got anything from her, no matter how hard they tried. Eventually Vader seemed to top his attempts or he was busied with something else, she didn’t care. Leia just wanted it all to end and was hoping that the next time the guards came in to collect her that she might be able to go out in a blaze of glory. The young princess knew that with her training she’d at least be able to kill a few of them. That would be a satisfying way to go out, Leia thought before she heard a few beeps coming from the door controls.

She leaned up from the hard blocky bed and watched as a stormtrooper entered into the cell. “Aren’t you a little short for a stormtrooper?”


	2. Lightsaber In the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka experiences tragedy while Savage press forward with his plans, though they are interrupted by an unexpected guest.

Ahsoka watched the mission counter continue to wind up. She let out a sigh as she tried to figure out why she was even wasting time on the thing. The operation to rescue the princess was just about as far from a standard military operation as you could get. Ahsoka had gotten used working without much preparation during the Clone Wars, but this was a whole different situation. She bit her lip with irritation, the only thing that was really keeping her concentrated on the mission was the fact that for the first time in a long time she felt like she was doing good.

The young woman who had turned away from the Jedi years ago was now on the front lines of a rebellion against the dark empire. She’d risked her life before but it felt like she had a new purpose and after finding out that Obi-wan Kenobi was still alive and read to do this part how could she say no. So while the young man, the smuggler and familiar Wookie had gone off to get the princess she had not been surprised at all, only disappointed slightly since she was not the mission. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see Leia rescued but Ahsoka had stuck her neck out for people before after leaving the Jedi and it rarely turned out well. Still she had gone to the nearby security office to keep it secure while she waited for Obi-wan and the rest of the group to return.

Suddenly she heard static as Threepio’s comlink lit up. The droid raised the device closer to its mouth piece. “Yes sir, very well. I am most delighted to hear you are all quite alright. Yes I Mistress Tano still has the area secure here. But I must say that the odds that a stormtrooper squad may check the area is….” The droid was cut off by the surly smuggler and Ahsoka had to smile. She liked the older man and his ship was nothing to slouch about. He was at least a bit more skilled than the kid that Obi-wan had brought along the crew. Ahsoka had detected the Force in him sure enough but he just seemed like some poor farmboy trapped in everything. Obi-wan had said he was important but Ahsoka hadn’t really seen it till he started talking about rescuing the Princess. That sort of courage was something Ahsoka hadn’t seen for many years. ‘Maybe he is something more than he seems.’ Ahsoka thought before the droid finished its communications.

“Mistress Tano, Master Solo and Skywalker should be returning shortly.” The golden protocol droid declared to her while Artoo beeped a confirmation and informed her that he was tracking their progress through the battlestation’s systems.

“Any word from Obi-wan?” She asked quickly as she nodded to the protocol unit and then moved over to the blue and chrome astromech droid. Artoo issued a slow sad whistle back at her while he continued remaining jacked into the computer port. Ahsoka fought back a frown of frustration. ‘Come on General I need you back here.’ She thought before she felt a sharp alarm in the Force. As her fingers wrapped around her lightsaber she felt another sudden surge of danger. The first was far but this new one was much closer.

“Mistress Tano! Artoo says there are stormtroopers about to…” Threepio said worriedly as Ahsoka ignited her green blade.

She hurriedly moved to the door before she turned back with a carefree smirk. “I heard him Threepio. Once I get through the first squad you two need to move for the ship!” She declared right as the large steel gray door wooshed upwards to display the squad of stormtroopers.

“Who are you? What are you…” The stormtrooper sergeant was cut off mid-sentence as Ahsoka’s lightsaber rushed upward and neatly bisected the front end of his helmet. The assault trooper was falling back while the rest of his squad raised their weapons.

“Blast her!” One yelled before the first bolt leapt forward from their E-11 carbines. Ahsoka was easily able to deflect the first volley of incoming fire as she stepped quickly into the throng of stormtroopers. She took out a leg and sliced through the chest plates of another and then she was right in the middle of them. The standard trooper tactic was to fire in a spread out pattern but here in the corridors of the Death Star this unlucky bunch was clumped together. Her green glowing blade cut through white plasteel and black bodygloves as she cut through the four three remaining troopers in less than a minute. When the dust settled the bodies of the squad lay all around the young Togrutan woman and she waved urgently towards Threepio and Artoo.

“Guys move!” She said before she heard another corridor door opening. She moved quickly to meet another wave of stormtroopers before she paused and saw Princess Leia and the rescue party. Unfortunately, there was no sign of the General. “Where is Obi-wan?”

“Haven’t seen him, but I see my ship and that’s enough to get us off this station as long as he disabled the tractor beams.” Han Solo said quickly before Ahsoka noticed his eyes being drawn towards something. “Look.” Ahsoka turned to see a group of stormtroopers who had been posting up at the landing ramp of the freighter move off. It seemed strange but it was all the chance that the smuggler needed.

“Now is our chance, go.” Han said quickly before he marshaled the princess, the wookie and the farmboy out of the corridor on a course with his ship. As she followed them out she felt the disturbance in the force return to her mind. Ahsoka turned and her heart stopped as she saw Obi-wan fighting against the dark black armored enforcer of the Empire; Darth Vader. For a moment she just paused, feeling the fear run through her entire body. Ahsoka didn’t even notice that the farmboy had paused next to her. The old general looked towards her for a moment and gave her the slightest of smirks before he looked back at Darth Vader. Ahsoka took a step closer when suddenly she saw Obi-wan close his eyes and raise his lightsaber up, not in a defensive manner but in a …. Surrender? Vader did not hesitate. Ahsoka watched in terror as the red blade prepared to strike down.

“Ahsoka, travel to Dagobah…. Find him…” Obi-wan’s voice said to her through the Force right as the red saber blade struck down Obi-wan Kenobi. Ahsoka’s eyes grew wide in astonishment as one of the greatest warriors she had ever known in her life was cut down and reduced to nothing but a cloak and a saber. She heard the farmboy screaming behind her before he started blasting. A fire burned within her to go and fight Vader but she knew it would only end in her death, even if she killed him she’d have to fight through a legion of stormtroopers. She couldn’t, she had to leave. She grabbed the farmboy by his shoulder and spun him around.

“We have to go!” She shouted at him.

“Blast the door kid!” Ahsoka heard the smuggler yell over the sores of blaster bolts snapping through the air. She quickly turned around and pulled the farmboy with her after he blasted the door control. Every now and then her lightsaber would flash up to deflect a few blaster bolts back towards the stormtroopers. As she looked back her eyes settled for a moment on Darth Vader as the doors were closing him off from the hangar bay. Even though Ahsoka knew she should run but she couldn’t shake off the fixation with the skull like black helmet.

The force around her mind was a whirlwind after Obi-wan had vanished but somehow she couldn’t look away from Vader. Fear billowed inside of her heart but there was something else, something familiar. As the blast doors continued to close Ahsoka felt it in an instant, that connection, the one that could only be made between two people who had been closely bonded. ‘No, that’s impossible.’ Ahsoka thought before suddenly she felt the farmboy dragging her along.

“Come on!” Luke shouted at her and the two quickly departed from the area and ran up onto the Millennium Falcon. Almost instantly as soon as they ran up onto the ramp the ship was lifting up on its powerful repulsor and flying out of the large Imperial hangar bay. Ahsoka and the crew barely had more than a minute before they were assaulted by a flight of tie fighters. It was easy enough to dispatch with them and then luckily the vessel made the jump to lightspeed and a hopefully safer haven. Unfortunately Ahsoka didn’t really know what to do after that.

She was lost once again, less than a day after she had met back with the legendary general that had helped her in so many scraps during the clone wars he was dead, one with the Force she knew but still not around in the galaxy. ‘I should have known better, it would never be that easy.’ Nothing had been easy for Ahsoka for many years and she wondered why she had ever thought it would change now. As she sat there with the princess and the farmboy she heard the smuggler declare that they had made it back to Yavin space. Ahsoka rose up as she prepared for landing. As she had thought things over one thing had occurred to her. This wasn’t the end and she had been given one last message before Obi-wan was killed.

‘Travel to Dagobah, find him’ Ahsoka didn’t have to think hard to figure out who he was. If Obi-wan had survived there was only one other Jedi that was likely to have been his confidant. Ahsoka knew what she needed to do, she needed to destroy Darth Vader, the monster who she feared was someone she had long thought; no wished was dead. But to do that she needed help, and there was only one being left in the galaxy who could help her.

Within the same hour that she had arrived at the rebel base at Yavin 4 Ahsoka was tearing off through the tree cover in a stolen vessel. It was easy enough to ignore the warning calls from the air traffic controller but she couldn’t help but feeling like she was abandoning people that needed her, just as she had years ago when she left the Jedi Order. Her eyes looked back down to the ground for a moment before she applied more power and fuel to the engines of her acquired vessel and eventually broke through the atmosphere of the jungle moon. She knew the odds that the Rebels would survive past the next day were slim but she knew in her heart that this was not her place. Whether the Rebels won or lost the battle she had a more important task ahead of her, one that took her far away from Yavin 4 and the neighboring planets. Still as she plugged in corfinates for the small out of the way swamp planet she couldn’t help but hope that Leia and the others would pull through in the battle to come. 

\-----------------------

“Well where did she go? Yes human I understand that she took a shuttle my question is where did she take it? You don’t have trackers on your ships? Well you have proved to be quite useless in ascertaining the information I need. I sincerely hope that the Death Star blows you all to atoms for all the good you’ve done us.” The golden protocol unit named C-3PX-1 cut its com unit abruptly before it turned its attention to its master. The droid’s logic still didn’t understand why Savage even cared about the information given their current situation but his place was not to question the will of his master.

“She took a Dilgrium Jumper. In all the confusion of their crews preparing for that attack on the Death Star no one noticed her departure until it was too late Master.” The golden droid said from its black slot that served as a dispassionate mouth. Savage slowly nodded towards 3PX as he checked the instrumentation on his weapons and verified that he had enough thermal detonators to get the job done. Overkill would be perfectly fine for the zabrak on this day, even if it meant he died along with the target.

“She only knew so much about our operation. The important thing is that she did not know about this mission. After we’re done here we will send a pair of our men after her. No one betrays the Shadow Collective.” He said grimly as the four other mandalorians and two Black Sun raiders nodded in agreement.

“She just went through two great tragedies Savage. She is probably just confused and scared.” Barriss said to the honorary Mandalore but the look on his face was as usual very unsympathetic.

“Tano knew exactly what she was doing and what she signed up for when she joined us. She has no excuse.” Savage growled back towards Barriss who pulled back slightly away from Savage. “Just make sure that you do your job, monitor the Coruscant Security signals and make sure that we know if someone is coming to try something stupid. Clear?”

Barriss didn’t respond and instead busied herself with examining her portable terminal as the armored speeder that they were in rocketed quickly through the mid-levels of Coruscant.

“Mandalore asked you a question Ms. Offee.” 3PX interjected as the droid pulled the charging lever on its heavy blaster rifle.

Barriss still didn’t turn but she gave the two a small nod. “We’re clear. Just get in quick and finish this.”

“That is the plan.” Savage said before he felt the speeder veering upwards towards its destination. The massive acceleration and ascent was all planned of course and as the gold and black tattooed zabrak checked his chrono he verified that they were right on time. Within five minutes the small team had entered the private residence at the height of one of the greatest and lavishly designed super towers in all of the capitol city. Each of the mandalorian’s armor had been painted over black and each member of the unit was also using extensive personal cloaking belts and sound dampeners. With the help of the advanced slicing skills of one of the Black Sun operatives they were inside the room very quickly. While the rebels and a contingent of elite Shadow Collective pilots and heavily advanced gunships launched their attack on the Death Star the most elite strike unit that the Shadow Collective had at their disposal was launching an attack of their own on an equally high value target.

The squad spread out into the room. Each of them were spaced out in an effective military formation. For months after Leia had provided them with the information to make this raid possible the team had trained at every waking moment. They knew the entrances and they knew the entrances, knew what to do if things were quiet and knew what to do if things were loud. All that was left now was the execution. To do that they just had to find their target. Scanners in each of the Mandalorian style helmets registered various paintings, sculptures and other pieces of art that decorated the room. Each seemed to be quite lavish while some made the Mandalorian commandos feel a bit queasy. “Old bastard has some weird tastes.” The lead soldier grunted.

“The only words coming from you should be if you spot him Visag.” Savage growled quickly over the com unit before they moved in further. The commando team moved in deeper in to the dark room before they saw it, a large throne. It didn’t look very ornate but it nonetheless seemed to resonate the power of the person who occupied it. Savage could sense the fear trying to cut into the resolve of the soldiers with him but each had been handpicked for the job. He trusted I their skill to do what was needed just as they trusted in him. Up ahead he saw the lead commando, Visag raised his heavy disruptor rifle. Visag didn’t hold back any longer and he blasted right at the chair. The throne must have been armored cause instead of just disintegrating the chair like many other things; including flesh, would just dissolve. Instead a single large hole had appeared in the back of the throne.

Visag and another commando moved in to check out the situation. It was the last thing that either of them would do. As they moved to the front of the chair Savage heard the snap hiss of a lightsaber and saw red light shining on the black armor of his lead troopers. The red lightsaber stabbed straight into Visag’s t shaped visor and then lopped the head off of his compatriot. A form flew from the throne and the mandalorians blasted away with their heavy weapons. Savage ignited his own lightsaber and moved in as the dark shape cut down another Mandalorian and a Black Sun agent. To the credit of the warrior he didn’t cry out but the Black Sun agent shrieked like a worm as his blaster arm was cut off before the dark figure slashed their lightsaber against his throat.

As the Black Sun splicer fell Savage moved in. The dark shape was smaller than he had anticipated and as his lightsaber met with theirs he quickly realized that their attacker was not their target. As twin lightsabers of crimson red clashed together in the darkness. It was the first time that he saw the attacker’s features and realized they were a young woman, probably eighteen or nineteen. They had vibrant crimson hair and had a very steely expression that said she would not go down without a fight.

The two pushed back off another before they reengaged. The air hissed and sizzled as the blades of high energy clashed together before they would zip back and forth. The red blades cut through the darkness but each time neither of the two were able to connect with flesh. Several times Savage felt the sting of a lightsaber against his armor but thankfully his Mandalorian Iron didn’t shirk from its duty. The two continued fighting and Savage’s assaults pushed the two forward till he ended having to cut into the large black and silver throne so that he could get at her properly.

“You will not succeed Mandalorian. I have been trained by Palpatine himself.” The young woman with sharp features and a emotionless expression growled at him as they continued to fight. Each tried to push their advantage but neither managed to claim victor. Savage however knew he could tap into energy far surpassing the girl’s. He had been trained to fight and kill the best that the Jedi and Sith had to offer. While the girl had skills she would not be able to kill him.

“Palpatine taught my brother and my brother taught me. Fortunately I picked up many other skills along my travels.” Savage said before he feigned to the right and then whipped around to attack at the left. As the girl moved to defend herself when suddenly Savage came in with a heavy right hook. His armored fist caught the girl right in her chest and sent her crashing down. While she fought to recover Savage got on top of her and easily wrestled away her lightsaber before he aimed the tip of his blade right at her soft pale throat.

“I will not surrender.” The young woman hissed up at Savage as she continued to struggle and break his grip. Savage had to smile before he used the force to cut the feed of the transmission. After that he turned over to the surviving Mandalorian and Black Sun Agent. “Prepare explosions for the whole place. He will not die today but we will make sure he knows we’re getting close to killing the old prick once and for all.” Savage declared before he smacked the young girl hard in her temple and knocked her out.

Later on as the shuttle departed the capitol Barriss was helping to pilot the ship out while Savage interrogate the subject. Despite her situation she wasn’t being forthcoming at all and while he knew he could break down her mental strength through the force Savage decided to have a bit more fun with her instead.

“I’ve given you enough chances to talk. Now I’m just going to have to break you and take that loyalty you have for a wrinkled old bastard and turn it against him.” Savage said before he started to use a vibroblade to cut through the skintight black bodysuit that the young girl was using. She didn’t resist him in the slightest and simply set her emerald eyes on other parts of the compartment before he ripped through all that remained of her clothes. Savage’s golden eyes twinkled slightly when he saw that she wore no bra or panties.

"Quite a little slut we have here. No panties or bra.” He declared to her as he moved in behind her and grabbed her nice perky breasts from behind and gave them a squeeze. The girl shook her head and he felt a slight shiver through her body.

“More clothing restricts the movement of my body. I am not a slut you monster.” She said before he pushed her down onto the smooth ground of the shuttle’s interior plating. “Nrraaghh… just kill me and get it over with you bastard. I will never betray my Master!” She said before he pulled down his pants and exposed his big throbbing cock before he moved in behind the young teen girl.

“That is where you are wrong. From this point on you will be my slut and you will serve the needs of those I chose. You killed some of my best men and that is a debt I will be sure you pay off you whore.” He said before he started to rub his large thick tip up and down the folds of her pussy.

Mara Jade used every technique of concentration to ignore the budding pleasure forming inside of her pussy. The mammoth zabrak’s cock was not making it easy for her but she was determined not to give him any pleasure, any satisfaction. He could use her body all he wanted but he would not make her break, no one would. Still as she tried to think about the Emperor and knowing how he must be feeling about her failure her body’s own natural tendencies were fighting with her loyalty and resolve. She could feel her pussy getting wet but she ignored the burning growth of pleasure originating from her body.

As the beast of a zabrak pushed his cock inside of her and continued to fondle her well developed breasts she focused intensely on the feeling of her knees rubbing against the cold floor, focusing on the sound of the ship around her, focusing on anything else except her own body’s wish to just give in. But she couldn’t do that even as she felt her tight vessel being wedged and stretched around the massive prick invading her most sensitive and private region. Not even she had touched there before and this brute was now fucking her virgin cunt like a primitive animal.

She bit her lip to stop from screaming out, she couldn’t let him know how much her body was enjoying this but somehow it felt like he knew, like his connection to the Force allowed him to invade her mind the same way that his cock was currently invading her tight teen pussy.

“Mrmmmphhh… Nrnnnghhh.” Mara moaned as she bit down on the top of her mouth to keep from truly moaning out. It was no use, no matter what the pleasure was just proving too much for the sexually inexperienced young woman. I will not give in, never, not now not ever! Mara fought but even with her resolution she felt her body starting to cum as the monstrous cock pierced deep into her body. The monstrous zabrak continued fucking her doggystyle and with each hammering thrust he penetrated deeper and deeper inside of her till she finally felt him cumming deep inside of her. Mara felt pain as her teeth bit on her lip once again before she gasped from the extreme blast of pleasure seething throughout her whole body. It felt like her pussy was rubber and his cock was a fiery lightsaber setting every intimate point of her cunt on fire. When he finally stopped she gasped out again before collapsing forward on the cold metallic floor.

Savage rose up slowly and had to give a small grin towards the girl before he used her ass to clean off his cock. She showed spirit and she would definitely need it for what was to come. C-3PX-1 emerged from the shadows. “We should be arriving back at base soon Master.” The droid’s artificial and sharp tone announced to Savage as he got his clothes all back in place.

“Good. Once we land give her to the best of the Mandalorians to fuck and use. She killed three of their brothers and must answer for her crimes but they must not kill her. She can still give us … Much information.”

“Very good my Master. And you should know that the Rebel Princess communicated to us recently that despite the odds they were successful. She praises your involvement and says that without the gunships victory would not have been possible.”

“It appears they are not as useless as I thought.” Savage said before he nodded to his protocol unit and then departed from the room to rejoin Barriss in the cockpit. Even though they had not killed Palpatine they had destroyed his battle station and captured someone with close ties to him. One way or another he was closer to getting his revenge. He knew that sometime soon he would finally get to sample the dark sweetness that had eluded him for so many years now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About here is the end of Episode 4 and a little bit after that, This touches on the fact that due to the changes that have been caused by Savage's opposition to Palpatine things have changed enough that Ahsoka never became apart of the Rebel cells from the Rebels TV series. These are the level of changes that will now occur through out the rest of the story going forward with several other minor and major changes to plot lines and character arcs planned. I hope you are willing to stick around. And I'd like to confirm there is a third arc coming which will be a different story and set in a fusion of the new films and the old EU. Its still in it's rough stages but a lot of puzzle pieces are slowly starting to form a picture.


	3. Victory over the death(star)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory brings celebration or punishments.

The mood at the secure Shadow Collective’s hidden base was irregularly jubilant. The Rebels, with intelligence, soldiers and ships from the Shadow Collective had struck a major blow against the Galactic Empire. They had succeeded in destroying the massive Death Star Battle station. It had been confirmed that Grand Moff Tarkin and a number of other high profile Imperial leaders had been aboard the station as well so not only had the Emperor lost a new toy but he had lost a bevy of his top admirals and generals in one single stroke. C-3PX would have been proud if his circuitry had allowed him to have that sort of emotion. He was fine without it. 

The rebels; while still completely unbecoming of any sort of legitimate fighting group, had proved that they did have some skill. Some of the assassin droid’s programming had chalked it up to what sentients might call 'luck'. The probability that the rebels would survive such a battle was completely beyond the usual realm of possibilities. Luck and the Force were about the only possibilities that remained to the droid’s logistical programming. Either way the golden droid believed that it was to his benefit that he was still aligned with the Shadow Collective, their odds of surviving so that he could continue inflicting devastation on his master’s enemies were much stronger. The droid moved through a large open hanger inside the secret base where rebel and mandalorian pilots were congregating. The Black Sun pilots had moved off as soon as their part of the operation was over but the mandalorians seemed to enjoy feasting, amongst other activities. 

C-3PX noticed various rebels playing games of chance with some of the mandalorian warriors. Some of the warriors were even competing with the rebel soldiers in feats of strengths and cunning. The protocol unit observed small knives and even a knuckle weapons or two being used to complement the deadliness of the friendly duels. It perplexed the droid and he could find little in his databanks to explain the situation save for a few mentions that some mandalorians had a penchant for always enjoying the next fight, even after a big battle like the one at the Death Star. 

The golden armored protocol droid moved along and paused for one more moment. Past a clutch of duels and bouts, the droid had noticed a few rebels and mandalorians forming even more intimate connections. Two mandalorian warriors stood behind two rebels. One of the rebels was an attractive looking female zabrak while the other female was a human that would also appear quite attractive to males. C-3PX’s database systems let the droid deeply analyze certain indicators and markers. Given the inebriation level of both of the mandalorians the droid calculated that they would have tried to mount anything but the two women looked to be enjoying themselves as their hips were pulverized against the thrusting bodies of the well-muscled and toned soldier and pilot. 

The assassin droid noticed that there were some mandalorians fucking the young redhead agent as well. They were still not sure what to call her since she hadn’t given a name so the warriors had taken to calling the girl ‘Red’ or ‘Palpatine’s Slut.’ She had a black slave collar on along with a transmitter ring around her left ankle to keep a watch on her in case she tried to escape. Right now, she had one warrior in her pussy while another pounded her ass. She cried out in pleasure the same as the rebel females nearby. It seemed that the continuous stream of fuck torture had started to take its effect on the deadly killer. The sexual moans made for interesting notes that didn’t mix perfectly with the cheers of the rebels and the war chants of the mando’a but it didn’t seem like the people minded. ‘Sentient being are so strange.’ 

Mara Jade, the onetime Emperor’s Hand cried out once again as her young tight ass and pussy were brutalized by a pair of Mandalorian thugs. The tears from the first round of hard sex had dried on her face and now despite all of her training and self-control she couldn’t bring herself to stop moaning as she felt the resounding thrusts of so much cock being pressed inside of her holes. Her breasts bounced up and down while the man fucking her pussy made sure her tits were never unattended and he continually squeezed and tweaked the pink nubs. The man inside of her ass felt larger even if he wasn’t as long but with both cocks hammering away inside of her body the pleasure was almost unbearable. She was alone with it; it was her only friend and part of her longed to join with it completely but the rest of her longed to return to her Master. He had not given her even the slightest hint that he felt her distress and so she was left their in the hands of the Mandalorians to be treated as a simple cum slut. If it was indeed the role her Master wanted for her than she would remain exactly where she was. The only other option would be an escape that was very likely to end with her death.

Soon enough Threepex arrived at a large circular room. Inside of the room Savage was working with a number of Shadow Collective officers as well as a pair of Rebel officers to plan their next offensive. The rebels officers included Jarork T’sul, a grizzled looking Nikto who had lost an eye when a stormtrooper squad set his town on fire and Kelia Shimkus, a pale skinned woman with blonde hair and glasses that looked a bit sharper than the droid figured a known rebel leader might use given how far resources seemed stretched these days. Princess Leia Organa was also in attendance at the meeting. Of more interest to the droid was his compatriots his own organization.

On the Shadow Collective side Savage’s second in command the khil named Davorsh, one of the founding members of the cabal. There was also the mandalorian Kirtig and the rather mysterious figure with silver skin and blue eyes named Cosimor, vigo from the Black Sun. While Savage had completed many of his operations he still had others that he was supposed to be working with, even under. Cosimor was not one of the latter but he was the newest representative of the Black Sun who had been assigned to work closely with the Mandalore, the assassin droid decided to stand close to the silver skinned being just in case trouble occurred. ‘At least that would be interesting.’

Savage’s golden violent eyes slowly turned to Cosimor. “What brings you hear Cosimor? I thought you were still handling the Spice and Cybernetics operations on Nar Shadda?” 

“I could not miss the opportunity to see the fruits of our…. Cooperation. The other Vigos offer their congratulations Mandalore. Without our help the Rebel Fleet would have been hard pressed to secure victory against the Death Star.” Cosimor said with a grating tone laced with superior feeling. No matter when Savage had heard him speak the silver skinned alien always came off as someone who assumed he was the best person in the room. Given the fact that Savage could snap his neck in a moment every time he heard the man’s voice it grated on his mind.

Jarork T’sul let out a grunt of annoyance at the Black Sun agent’s comment. “It was our pilot Skywalker who sank the jargath in the mugorn’s eye. Kid may be from Tatooine but the fighter jockeys say he’s a natural.”

“Yes but without our intelligence, our better fighters and our own pilots, who is to say that he would survived long enough to get that shot.” Cosimor replied back sharply. “How else would a farmboy from Tatooine take down one of the Empire’s greatest war machines?”

“Enough!” Savage snarled at the two for silence. “We are allies, not children crying about who is favorite. The Death Star is destroyed, that is good enough for now. We must look to hunt down Palpatine and his droid sith Vader.”

Cosimor was the first to be diplomatic. “Of course Mandalore.” The blue eyed alien said. “If we can assassinate either of those two it will benefit Black Sun very much.”  
Davorsh, sitting to Savage’s right agreed as well. “Eliminating Palpatine and Vader are the key to breaking the Empire’s will. Strike down the leadership and it may fracture the navy, opening up holes in the ocean of their control.” The khil said as he brought up a holo-display. It showcased the sheer volume of numerous Imperial Battle Fleets, a few of them were even in close proximity to the hidden base the Shadow Collective forces hiding on.

Jarork gave a short nod after looking at Cosimor with annoyance. “We need time. We lost many pilots in the battle and being in the public eye more than the Black Sun leaves us spending more time running than fighting. The destruction of the Death Star will keep some of the Imps distracted but I’m willing to bet all the credits on Telerath that Palpatine is getting a fleet together to blast Yavin to bits right now. Dodanna will evacuate everyone he can but our immediate priority will be finding a new base. If we don’t do it soon we will lose our focus, it will be the death of the Rebellion.”

“Find your base and find it quickly. You’re no good to us dead. But make sure your intel reports keep coming. Even if you are out of the fight for the moment, you can still give us what we need. Even the smallest whisper will give us the chance to kill Palpatine.” Savage declared with a dark growling edge to his tone. 

Barriss moved forward. “There is something you can give us while you find a new base. It will give us a chance to continue hitting the empire and distract them from watching your main operations.” The former Jedi declared as she took up a point close to Savage.

“Let’s hear it.” Kelia declared as she leaned in a bit more closer on the circular table. 

“The Empire may know of a few of your smaller bases but there as to be some that they haven’t tracked down yet. You should make a show of reinforcing one of those bases or at least building in the nearby sector. The terrain and system info will be familiar to you. Eventually the Empire will get word of the base and send in another fleet. We can use Black Sun’s technological talents to make sure that for all intents and purposes it looks like the base is fully operational and manned.”  
Cosimor leaned in a bit closer at that point. “ I see what you’re thinking Barriss. We set up communications and life signature readings to fool the imperials.”  
At this point Threepex felt compelled to respond to the planning phase going on in front of him. “Apologies my masters but wouldn’t it make sense that the moment that the Imperials bring a fleet into orbit that they would just annihilate the planet from orbit? That’s what I would do.” The Golden plated droid said with very deliberate tones. It wasn’t far-fetched to see the Imperial Navy officers do that, they had already done it to other rebel bases and native population centers. 

“After the Death Star they’ll want to make a big show. If we rig up enough shielding they may even drop walkers. Once they and the stormies get close enough…. Boom.” Jarork said the last word with a soft significance but Savage noticed the small smirk on his lips. “It could work.”

“It might not be much but it will be a slap right in the Empire’s face. It will also keep a lot of their forces occupied if Black Sun accomplishes their task. Cosimor, you will arrange the equipment for the operation.” Savage declared as he turned his bright hellish eyes towards the silver skinned alien.

“Of course Mandalore. No one else could present such a wonderful gift for the Imperials.” Cosimor said with a small nod towards Savage. “Of course that sort of equipment and the people to rig and run them will not come cheap. I will have to work out an arrangement with the other Vigos.”

“Do whatever you need to do. Just get it done. If they fall for the false base trick we might see Palpatine or even Vader take a more hands on approach.”

Cosimor turned to look at Savage. “Some of the Vigo’s believe that Vader will threaten us no longer. It was a report made by Captain Solo I believe that said he personal saw a ship noted to belong to Vader being damaged or possibly destroyed during the Battle of Yavin.”

“I don’t want possibilities. Whoever Vader is, he is dangerous and not a threat to be taken lightly. Find a body or keep an ear out for him. That will be all. Leia, Barriss come with me.” Savage said before he turned around and departed from the area. He had endured enough of the meetings and listening to reports. It was time to relax. 

The two girls followed him to a nearby training center of the base. It was largely empty given everyone was still celebrating. They passed a few couples enjoying copious amounts of alcohol that was around but they continued on till they entered an area with several punching bags and training mats. At this point Savage turned over to Leia. “It’s time to train.”

Leia immediately frowned at him while Barriss removed some of her outer layers as she prepared to train. “Wait… why is it time to train?” Savage ignored her and instead turned towards his lover. Savage watched as the green skinned young woman nodded towards him before she reached out with the Force towards a nearby weapon rack. She caught her chosen weapon effortless before turning towards Leia. Barriss suddenly moved forward with a force sword, a weapon of hard durable material that emitted an electrical shock field. Her blade crashed right into Leia’s stomach. 

“Harraghhh…” Leia groaned out as Barriss attacked her. The Mirialan didn’t stop there, instead she pulled her arms back in preparation for another strike. Leia recovered quickly however. She pulled back a bit while one hand clung to her stomach and then she kicked out at Barriss, stopping her from hitting her again. “What is going on?” Leia asked as she noticed another force sword on the same rack that Barriss had plucked her own from. The princes from a dead world just managed to bring up her blade when Barriss came in with another attack. The two blades clanged together and electricity snarled at both of the duelists as they remained lock against one another.

“You need to be taught a lesson. You stole one of my ships and risked yourself and our entire operation. That sort of behavior cannot go unpunished.” Savage declared as Barriss backed away. Leia held her blade in one hand but did end up shrugging out of her ceremonial white dress. Savage looked on and saw that the young princess was wearing a skimpy bra and white thong. She kicked off her white slippers right as the Mirialan came swinging back at her shoulders. Leia ducked beneath the strike and then shoulder charged Barriss. She was about to tackle her opponent when Barriss reached out a hand and aimed a Force attack against Leia’s feet. The suddenly invisible projectile tripped up Leia and sent her falling forwards as her legs were literally wiped out beneath her. 

As she fell forward Barriss turned and neatly caught Leia’s cute left cheek with the middle stretch of her blade. Electricity from the shock popped around the air and filled Leia’s ears with a deafening sound. She felt her body flying to the left and she felt the taste of blood in her mouth. The young princess slid to a crashing halt on the mat and then slowly raised herself up with her sword as an improvised crutch. “That’s cheating. I can’t do anything against her Force attacks.” Leia pouted as she looked from Barriss to Savage, perhaps begging him subtly for mercy. Savage let a sharp grin form on his black and golden lips. The princess was here to be punished, not to be allowed mercy because it was a hard experience on her.

“If you hadn’t run away to be a hero you would have had more time for training. You would know by now the important lessons on how to stay alive. When Barriss was half your size she had already learned how to use the Force to form a shield around her entire body. Your grasp is so middling that you couldn’t even sense what she was going to do. Pathetic.” Savage growled before he communicated silently with Barriss to continue.

“Harraahh!” Barriss called out as she leapt forward to hit Leia with a double handed strike. Fortunately for Leia she was quicker this time and managed to block the strike once more before the two engaged in a heart pounding bout as they danced across the matt. For the most part after they reengaged Leia held her own. When Barriss did attempt to use the Force Savage found that Leia moved to avoid or break the Mirialan’s concentration. It was progress, small though it was. Eventually Savage even allowed the two girls to use lightsabers with Barriss using her own and Leia using his though they were both set to low levels that would only burn, not cut. With the new addition into the mix both girls soon found themselves running out of clothes. The air was heavily tinged with the smell of burning ozone and Savage felt that he had grown bored of telling Leia how worthless she was or how terrible her form was. In truth she was a quick learner. With more lessons she might even be as good as a padawan from the old days. 

As the two had lost more and more clothes Savage had found his mind wondering to other things. The half naked women were nice to look at but unfortunately his mind constantly returned to Palpatine. He Emperor needed to die and he needed to die soon. Frustrated that the Rebels were more worried about finding a new home than killing the worst man in the universe Savage finally stood up. “Barriss move off. Leia give me the saber. It is time you faced a real challenge Princess.” Leia gave him a cocky look and tossed Barriss the lightsaber. Than as soon as the zabrak had gotten onto the matt she surprised both Savage and Barriss by shouting out a battle cry before she charged in towards him. 

Savage let Leia take the first swing. Her skill was improving and the princess had speed and agility on her side but Savage still completely outclassed her in skill and ferocity. Her punch came for his head but he easily sidestepped to the right and then struck his hand out at Leia. His fingers easily deflected the target of her strike and sent the princess reeling. She was off balance but the Force quickly informed Savage that she wasn’t out for the account. Warning bells rang in his head before Leia raised up her right foot from the ground as she turned and pivoted her left. Her right leg came flying towards Savage at an incredible speed. The zabrak managed to raise up his hands in a block but the strength of her strike was now added by her increasing skill in the Force. 

The high kick sent Savage back across the Matt. Barriss looked on in her skimpy training out fit and noticed Savage planting his own legs as he sensed Leia’s plans. The princess dressed in a skin tight white top and close fighting white pants with no visible thong line let out a battle cry before she hopped up to deliver a shuddering knee strike to Barriss’ lover. The knee never connected with the zabrak’s face however as he quickly grabbed her mid-flight and then turned sharply with Leia in his arms. 

“Get off of me you big brute!” Leia shouted as she hammered away at Savage’s shoulders. The blows were insignificant compared to his anger at Palpatine which made him just that more durable. His fingers formed a tight lock around Leia’s throat before he dragged her head forward and pressed his lips against her own. The kiss was hard and brief as he quickly turned his attention towards attack her neck while his other hand gripped the top of her minimal bra that barely kept her breast contained. His fingers pulled back and he tore the material off as easily as if flimsy had covered up the Princess’s royal bust.

“Hey my top!” Leia protested before Savage’s hand reached down and did the same thing to her panties.

As Leia struggled and fought against his powerful frame the zabrak easily pulled her into the position he desired. With one arm securely locking her own smaller arms behind her back he dragged her onto his lap and undid the bounds of his pants to exposed his hard rigid gold and black tattooed cock. With the Force to help keep her firmly in place it was almost too easy for the powerful former Sith warrior to pull Leia’s body up before he yanked her down till her pussy met the tip of his cock.

“No…. Noooawaahh…. Fuck… Savage…. You’re too big ….” Leia moaned out as he continued all the same. Within moments the head of his enormous prick speared into her tight lips and started filling all of the princess’ naughty cavity. The young royal screamed at the top of her lungs before she was forcefully bounced upward on the massive cock stretching out her teen cunt. Her perky breasts rose and fell as Savage’s right hand rubbed over her lean form. He was rougher with her than he had been the first time he fucked her. Here at least he still had a bit of lust for the girl after seeing her fight tooth and nail against his lover but all he wanted was to kill Palpatine and he was no closer now to when he had been when he first reawaked. 

So he plowed into Leia’s pussy with ruthless strokes. After he fucked her on his lap he put her onto all fours and fucked her on the mat. When that bored him he turned her around, shoved her back against the wall and hooked one leg over his shoulder while he hammered into her quivering cunt. He wasn’t sure how many times he felt her cum or how many times the princess begged him to stop or eventually changed her mind and started telling him to continue. All he remembered was that eventually he came deep inside of her warm shuddering cunt and then he slowly released his grip on her and let her fall down to the matt in a sweaty cum drenched matt. Savage looked over the mess he had left the princess in and then turned over to Barriss.

“Get her cleaned up.” He said before he headed out of the training room to find some other way to work out his frustration and anger. 

Leia let out a ragged gasp as Savage rose up from the training mat. Her entire body glistened with sweat and thick white cum slowly dripped from her well fucked pussy. Even with as rough as Savage had been she bit her lip at how horny her body still felt. Her brown eyes barely noticed that Barriss had moved up next to her and crouched down. Leia was immediately a bit distracted as she focused on Barriss a bit more. The Miralian only wore a simple set of black training shorts and a white slip of a bra to cover her body now and with Savage done with Leia. The young princess looked over Barriss and noticed a sly warm smile on her lips. 

“I’ve never seen him fuck another woman. At first I thought I would leave but as you two continued I found…. I couldn’t look away. It… it was so amazing. I could almost feel your pleasure and joy through the Force.”

“Well I think next time you should be bold, maybe join us. It might make it so I could walk after at least.” The young impudent princess said with a sharp look before Barriss clasps her hand on Leia’s sweat covered cheek and pulled the worn princess into a wet erotic kiss. At first Leia fought to break the connection but once she truly focused on the taste of Barriss’ soft lips against hers the young woman from Alderraan felt that she didn’t need to move away too fast.


	4. Always there are two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savage attempts to make his move on the Second death star but runs into defiance in one of the most unexpected places, leaving him to have to make more personal plans.

Savage Oppress was annoyed by the readouts on his readout screens. While the Rebel forces had managed to acquire a staggering victory over the Empire at Yavin 4 the war was still far from over. The Imperial fleet may have lost their newest instrument of galactic terror but they had not lost the bulwark of their nearly invincible armada. The Imperial Fleet was out there, hunting for any whiff of the Rebel forces. So security was being maintained to the highest level and both the Rebel leaders, and his peers within the Shadow Collective were urging the Mandalore to keep to the shadows. It was not something that Savage was quickly learning to adjust to. He had his distractions of course, sparring and fucking both Barriss and Leia and whenever that wasn’t enough there was occasionally some young warriors challenged him or plotted against his throne. For Savage, a peerless warrior without equal these malcontents were little more than annoyances. Soon after killing five of the warriors in ritual combat he had found that no one else seemed eager to challenge his rule. So now, aboard his powerful ship the Black Councilor he was effectively twiddling thumbs.

Two new messages came to his attention. The warrior stood up and stretched out before he brought up the new holocom messages. One was an intelligence report from a deep cover intelligence asset that the Shadow Collective had in place to watch the Empire’s special projects. The men and women running the intelligence services of the Black Sun had learned long ago that it was very beneficial knowing Savage’s burning eyes were a bit tired but he quickly focused in on one particular project. The item on the list of resources that had struck a chord in the warrior’s mind was the mention of a thousand wookie slaves and their supporting tenders being sent to the projects manufacturing site. He didn’t have a lead on the location but that could be changed easily enough.

Savage Oppress swiftly rose from his chair with his comlink in hand. He keyed the com channel to a private line, restricted between himself and his top commanders, a precaution against Imperial insiders that may be lurking in his organization. “Davorsh, I want you to prepare a group of agents to go to the Kalaam Station, it’s an Imperial supply station near Kashyyyk.”

“Alright, should have them on station within a week. What are they looking for?” The Khill’s melodic voice replied back quickly as Savage left his office room and started passing into the central common room of his quarters aboard the Black Councilor. After donning a jacket and some other gear he looked into his own chambers and saw the sleeping forms of Leia and Barriss sleeping naked on the large bed. Their bodies were largely exposed, green flesh settled on warm pale skin and partially obscured by blankets and sheets. The warrior would have liked to rouse them both and fuck each of the sweet women laying in his bed but he craved action. The Black Sun wanted to lay low but for a warrior like Savage laying low could only hold him in check so long before he felt the need to strike. Fortunately for the powerful Zabrak force user he figured that the recent news update would provide him with just the right opportunity. 

Two months later everything had changed. The Rebels had been found on Hoth, not a day after Savage put his newest investigation to full scale. He figured it was more important than ever to find a way to stab at the Empire, swiftly and brutally. While many of the rebels had managed to get off the ice planet a great deal of equipment had been left behind. The Shadow Collective had worked to replace this equipment and keep the Rebels on their own two feet as much as possible. For Savage this meant that he was constantly battling with the other leaders of the Shadow Collective with resources to do what he planned. Finally he had decided that he had waited long enough. If the rest of the leaders wanted to sit on their ass collecting credits that would be stripped as soon as the Empire finished the with the Rebels that was their call. He would not sit around waiting for that to happen. 

One morning Barriss was summoned by C-3PX to meet with Savage at the command center. It was a bit of strange request, especially given that she hadn’t seen Savage around for most of the last month. He had been making frequent use of the Shadowstrike, the ship they used while masquerading as bounty hunters after the Clone Wars had ended. It felt like a lifetime ago. So when the golden plated assassin droid came to the door and made the request she was ready to comply. After she cleaned off in the shower and emerged back into the bedroom with a towel around her hair she saw Leia’s naked form stirring below the sheets.

“Do you have to make so much noise?” The princess let out a grumble as Barriss started suiting up in a sleek black bodysuit equipped with a small inner armorweave. 

“Some of us have to eventually get up my young princess. Besides, you have slept in too long anyhow. Get up, and go shower. Whatever Savage has planned I’m sure it may involve all hands on deck.” Barriss said before she finished getting her tactical belt set, hooking on her lightsaber and putting on a pair of sleek black boots. 

Later Barriss sat in a chair along with several others situated around a circular table. At the center of the circular table was a large holo projector. Seated around the table with her were a variety of Mandalorians and Shadow Collective lieutenants. Barriss felt a little nervous given it felt like something big was going on. The Force was giving her only gentle vibrations of the fear that lay in some of the officers, but generally that came from Savage’s presence, rather than any other pressing issue.

When Savage entered into the room Barriss and C-3PX – 1 turned towards the armored Mandalore as he started to address his soldiers. “Let us begin. I know that the rest of the Collective would have us continue to hide in the shadows, waiting for the Emperor to let up. I am tired of hiding and the Emperor is not one to let up. To pull back his hound Vader now would mean giving the Rebels the breathing room they need to survive the next year. They won’t do it, not after Hoth. I propose we find a target within the Empire, and destroy it.”

Davorsh’ green almost damp skin furrowed as he shook his head towards Savage. “I understand your impatience Savage. But the Vigos all agreed that right now all we should be doing is giving the Rebellion intelligence and equipment. We must help them to rebuild, to fortify new bases if they will ever have a chance at striking back against the Empire. Anything else we do might draw more attention to our other enterprises. Xixor already did enough damage on that account, the Collective will not allow for another incident.”

Vauk, a mandalorian warrior recently promoted to Savage’s vanguard snorted at the Khil. “That may be the wish of the Shadow Collective, but if Mandalore wills we attack the Empire, than blood should run. Mandalore, you know it has been too long since the warriors have had a good battle. A warrior is only as good as his edge. Too long without a fight and he may lose it.” Vauk declared towards the Shadow Collective lieutenant.

“And in any battle we will lose warriors. Warriors we will need when the rebels open up a new campaign against the Empire.” Davorsh replied back with a bit of a humph towards the young Mandalorian warrior.

“You have both said your piece.” Savage said across the table to Davorsh and Vauk. “I am not suggesting we blindly flail out at the nearest Imperial patrol. The target I have in mind is removed from a large Imperial force. It’s a benefit of the Empire trying to keep the project secret that they haven’t deployed an armada around the project.”

“What is the project Savage?” Barriss asked curiously. If the target Savage had in mind wasn’t a fleet it had to be something interesting, something that the Empire was trying to keep under wraps.

“The empire is building a new Death Star.” Savage informed his officers. He let the last two words linger in the air before he keyed the holographic display with a simple force push. The holographic projector whirred to life and showed off a ghastly blue overlay of a spherical battle station. Barriss’ eyes focused in on the fact that the station was largely under construction. The armored shell was not complete and large parts of it appeared like a skeletal ribcage made of giant metal binders that formed up the main support of the structure. 

“I cannot believe that Palpatine would build another one of these monstrosities.” Davorsh grumbled sourly as his dark black eyes looked over the slowly rotating hologram. “We must send word to the rebels of this as soon as possible. If they are managing to make a deal with the Mon Calamari then they might have the capability to engage the station before it is built.”

“We can worry about that another time. For now we have the chance to destroy it before it becomes a true threat. It won’t require a large fleet of warships Without the weapon system operational the station is just a giant station. The rebels destroyed one, we can destroy the second.”

Vauk straightened in his chair as his sharp green eyes looked from the hologram toward the Savage. “What are your orders Mandalore?”

“We will split into two teams to infiltrate the station. Barriss I am assigning you and Ripper Squadron to infiltrate a constructor ship. If the intel we’ve received from Black Sun is correct the constructor ship will take you right to the shipyard. I will lead Kavu Squadron and take one of our stealth ships to…”

“Savage I cannot.” Barriss interrupted Savage before he could outline the rest of his plan. Bright golden eyes looked at Barriss as if she had slapped him in the face. The mandalorians and other agents around the table had similar reactions, most looked at Barriss, half expecting that the Mandalore would spring across the table and slice her to pieces.

“What do you mean you cannot? This is the mission. This is how we destroy Palpatine’s machine and unhinge more of his Empire.” Savage growled out, his words launching from his lips like sharp blaster bolts. He was not used to his agents declaring they would not do as he bid them, especially Barriss. 

“I cannot go on a mission right now. I am perfectly ready to assist and oversee the operation from the Black Councilor but I cannot go into the field right now Savage.” Barriss’ tone was calm and sustained, as if trying not to agitate a creature she was used to dealing with. It angered Savage as he felt the rage boiling through his veins. Then it dawned on him, the child. She is worried about the child. 

Savages blaring golden eyes scanned the area around him. “Leave us, I will summon you once I am done here. The mandalorians and Shadow collective lieutenants quickly departed from the room, leaving the green skinned Mirialin and the orange and black marked Zabrak in the briefing chamber. “You would disobey my orders, the will of Mandalore?”

“I would protect my child, Savage. You know what happened the last time that people went up against a Deathstar. The only people to come back was the son of Skywalker, the best smuggler in the galaxy and two lucky pilots. It is suicide.” Barriss said as she waved her hand once more over the holographic of the still incomplete battlestation. “This one is larger than before, and no matter the intel that Black Sun provided could be a trap, set by them or the Empire.”

“You don’t know what you are saying. This child you’re baring. It… it has made you...no, made us both soft. Do you think Palpatine would hold back his wrath on us? The only way to stay alive is to fight. We can’t put that aside because the risk is too great. You know this Barriss. This won’t stop until Palpatine, Vader all of them… are dead.” Savage said through gritted teeth. He could feel her fear, both at the unknown, for the child as well as fear of Savage in that moment. The Zabrak didn’t like it but he had gotten this far only on his brutality. Without that, without the force of will that he constantly had to ignite every day he would have been long dead. 

“I will not go with you Savage. Much as it pains me to do it. I…. I love you, you know I have for a while now. Having you out there without me fills me with dread. Even if we remove Palpatine the galaxy is always going to be a chaotic place. Savage, I don’t want our child to grow up without a father.” Barriss told him as she took a step closer towards the lumbering Zabrak. “Please, tell me you understand my worries.”

Savage understood her weakness and it was annoying him to no end. Right now they had a chance to destroy Palpatine’s biggest pet project. Destroying the Death Star might even force more turncloaks and traitors to split from the Empire, it had happened before. One thing was clear to Savage, they couldn’t just stay here lurking in the shadows. It may have been the logical thing to do but he had waited long enough, he was due his revenge.

“Barriss….” Savage looked at her as the green skinned woman remained close. It would have been easy for him to stay there, to remain aboard the Black Councilor and bide his time, gather more intelligence, more warriors and then eventually break free. 

“I am sorry Savage. You know any other time I would follow you. But right now I don’t just get to thick about myself. I must think of the baby. You know Leia thinks it’s a girl, she says women in the Alderaan court could tell just by how women act in the morning….” Savage moved past Barriss before she could say any more. His fingers had started to clench, not entirely of some mystical spasm. He worried what he might do, what else she might do that would send his rage at Palpatine onto her. 

“Savage!” He heard her call after him but he ignored it, ignored the pleading tone of her voices, the apologetic intonation when she realized she had pushed too far. The dark voice that had always been there for Savage shouted at him to leave her for good, to get off the ship immediately or to drag her onto the mission no matter her protests. Savage ignored them both and instead raised his comlink and keyed the command frequency. 

"Ripper and Kavu Squadron, prepare for an operation. We’re leaving in six hours.” Savage barked into the comlink before he headed off to the armory. Everything would be easier there, amongst the weapons, the armor and the explosives. He could plot every way in which he might destroy any Imperial foolish enough to get in between himself and his goal. The only way the operation to destroy the Death Star could have been more perfect was if Palpatine would be waiting for him.

Six hours later Leia and Barriss watched as the two armored carrier craft took off from the Black Councilor’s hangar bay. Try as she might Barriss was unable to keep the tears from her eyes. Savage had locked her out, not even letting her and Leia see him and the other warriors out as they parted on their mission. The pain cut her as deep as the pain she had felt leaving the Jedi Order. Sure enough she had done what she did because she no longer agreed with the tenants of the Jedi Order but that didn’t mean that it was easy to give up the only life she had ever known before meeting Savage. 'And now Savage may be leaving me for the last time, me and our child. The man I love is willing to risk it all for his revenge.' Barriss thought as Leia patted her arm beside her.

“I am sorry Barriss but I need to get ready to leave as well. The rebels are planning their op, early stages but in case something happens with the first plan we need to be prepared.” The royal princess said respectfully. 

Barriss turned to Leia and wiped away her tears. Behind Leia Davorsh was on his comlink, no doubt overseeing the operations underway at the command center. “I understand Leia. You need to be their symbol of strength. We’re all ghosts here, the rogues and scoundrels. May the Force be with you.” Barriss said as she and Leia embraced one another for a long few moments before the princess parted from her arms. The Mirialan’s eyes tracked Leia as she left before she slowly gazed back at the hangar bay. Barriss found the space still just as empty as it had been when the two assault craft left before. She needed distraction, needed to set her mind to a task or she would find herself only worrying more about Savage.

\-------------

 

Savage waited eagerly for the armored carrier ship to drop from hyperspeed. He had grown anxious ever since they had received new intelligence from an agent within the Black Sun. The agent have provided intel that the Empire had moved the Death Star to Endor for it’s final construction phase. So the assault craft carrying the Kavu Squad had dropped from its lightspeed route and redeployed on course for the new planet. While the other mandalorians had played games of chance or made wagers on who would kill the most imperials Savage had spent time looking up the information that had come up about the planet. There wasn’t much information, mainly that the planet was largely covered by forests with some mountains, large rivers and few seas but all primarily forest. Not a bad place to hide something, no one ever said the Empire didn’t have access to smart minds, Savage had thought as he secured the datapad back in his heavy tactical bag.

That was a few hours ago and now the gold and black marked Zabrak warrior was ready to see this Death Star in person. A voice eventually chimed in over the com units in his helmet and the other Mandalorians around him. “Mandalore we are just about to exit lighspeed. The stealth fields will be up and should give me the chance to scan the area and figure out the proper LZ.” The pilot said from inside of the cockpit.

Soon enough Savage and the rest of the Mandalorian commandos with him felt their bodies being pulled in tightly as the ship decelerated from ligthsepeed. Savage’s fingers gripped the arm rests of his chair through the pressure, it had been a while since he himself had been aboard a vessel that didn’t put as much stock on compensators as even his bounty hunter ship did. Opening his mind to the Force he let his anger at the Emperor radiate out, combine and resonate with the unseen waves that flowed through the galaxy as he prepared for what might happen. When his mind touched out to the invisible web however, he managed to pick up on something alarming. We’re not alone out here.

“Mandalore I can see the station but we have a problem. We… well I’m looking at three star destroyers holding a lose triangle formation with us smack dab in the center. Lucky we got the stealth shields on. Hmmm… they’re launching fighters.”

“Get us to the planet. NOW!” Savage shouted out over the com unit. Warning klaxons were going off in his head. The force allowed him to feel out the danger, what was worse was feeling another dark shape lingering somewhere in the area. 'Vader is here.' Savage thought as the pilot put the armored carrier into an extreme burn. The thing that saved them from the first barrage of green turbolaser fire was the fact that when the Mandalore shouted the instruction the man had not asked for a reason. The skilled mandalorian at the helm of the ship merely took to controls with a skill that was as deft as Savage’s with a lightsaber.

There were no windows aboard the small shuttle craft but Savage could sense and at times violently feel the deadly lances of energy stabbing out at them. The armored vessel was meant to get into scraps but that didn’t mean it was kitted to survive against three star destroyers along with their contingent of TIE Fighters. 

“Get us out of here or I’ll rip off one of your hands!” Savage howled in a vain effort to confront the situation. He should have been piloting the craft but most of his experiences on a ship like this was as one of the warriors who immediately jumped out once the drop doors were opened. Now his choice might be the reason that in his last moments were spend holding on as the ship was rocked back and forth.

“We’ve just gotten through the atmosphere but I’m losing her. No way we can put her down smoothly Mandalore!” The pilot shouted over the unit, pain straining every word that came from his lips. Savage could feel the man’s panic and the man’s injury; one of the blasts must have done sever damage to the cockpit as he tried to evade their hunters.

“Open the drop doors!” Savage snarled into the microphone. The other Mandalorians around him looked at each other for a moment before they saw their leader break out of his crash harness as the ship they were in continued to bend and shudder from the rapid descent. The heavy blast doors started rising up as Savage stabilized his footing with his expert grip on the force. All around him was chaos but he didn’t fear it, didn’t care for it, only used it to his advantage, his will. As the doors moved he simply struck out his arm and wrenched the heavily armored panels from their joints and hurled them out and away from the ship. All around him he saw a wooshing scene of green trees; one of which was immediately fractured by the doors that Savage had just ejected. By then the other Mandalorians with him had done what they could to get ready to follow their leader out of the make do exit point.

“Find me on the ground.” Savage growled at them before he took one step closer towards the open space. He closed his eyes, doing his best to slow the ship’s rapid speed for just a fraction to give them even a fraction of a chance at surviving when suddenly he heard the high pitched noise of a TIE Fighter’s cannons firing. The dropship was suddenly and viciously rocked by the green energy venom the fast fighter spat at the ship. Savage faltered backwards before he felt someone pushing him forward. Everything moved by quickly and he was headed out of the craft and into the racing see of trees. His vision swam as he fell; he tried to stabilize himself in some way but before he managed to even adjust himself his head hit against something hard and solid and darkness seized him.

\--//-----//------

Aboard the Super Star Destroyer Executor Lord Vader received an update on the chase. The shuttlecraft had been destroyed as it attempted to land on the planet. As per the instructions received by Imperial Spies the navy had placed three ships right in the cloaked vessels arrival vector. Vader was sorry to see the hunt end so quickly, overseeing the construction of yet another Death Star paled compared to finding his once again lost son, Luke Skywalker.


	5. Edge of the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conclusion to the 2nd arc, Savage has not been resting on his hands since the violent crash, and the rebellion draws near with their own forces.

It was a time of great apprehension within the Rebel Alliance. A large host of warships from Starfighters all the way to giant Mon Cal Cruisers had assembled above Sullust in preparation for one of the largest space battles of the generation. Not since the Imperial battle for Nar Shadda had so many ships been assembled and prepared for combat. As the various fighter squadron ran drills in preparation for the assault on the Empire’s dreaded battle station Princess Leia Organa looked out through a large rectangular piece of clear plasteel. She felt worry and anxiety for the operation ahead of them. The shadow of the first attack on a Death Star weighed heavily on the beautiful woman’s mind. That first assault had seen many of the best and bravest in the rebellion being killed and she had nearly lost Han, Luke and Chewbacca. 

Now this time her closest friends would be joining her in a secretive assault on the Endor Moon. Everything was almost prepared and the Princess was working to check out the equipment that they would be bringing with them down to the forest moon. The lovely young princess had already packed up her forest coat, her combat helmet and boots and was now making sure that all of the detonators would be ready to explode the shield generator. 

The princess liked the easy and practical task. It gave her focus and clarity and allowed her to be ready for whatever the mission threw at them. She privately wished that Savage was going with them. No one had seen or heard about him for nearly two weeks. After she was done double checking the ignition switch on another explosive she heard the door to the ready room open. Leia’s brown eyes looked over towards the door and she saw Barriss Offee coming in. The lovely Mirilan was currently in a hover chair given the advanced state of her pregnancy. Leia welcomed her friend’s presence on the eve of battle and she moved out of the chair and away from the weapons, knives and explosives. 

“Barriss, it is good to see you. I thought that the doctor wanted you to stay at the medical center.” Leia said as she wiped some of the grease off of her dirty hands as she looked at her green skinned friend. 

“That doctor doesn’t know the power of the Force. I am quite able to take care of myself until the baby comes Leia.” Barriss said as she rested her hand on her pregnant belly.

“Do you have a name in mind?” Leia asked as her lips formed a smile as she looked down at the expectant mother. 

“I do, but I’m saving it. For when Savage comes back.” Barriss informed Leia. The royal princess was a bit surprised to hear no sadness in the Mirialan’s voice. The woman seemed absolutely sure that the powerful Zabrak warrior would return. “Leia I need to ask you a favor.”

“Of course Barriss, whatever I can do.” Leia assured her as she stood in front of Barriss in her hover chair. The young princess was curious what she needed from her.

“I need you to find Savage for me. I’ve. I’ve seen him… in a vision. The Forces is telling me he is still alive. But this vision, it told me that he’s down there, amongst the trees on Endor.”

“You’re sure of this Barriss? You think Savage is on Endor?” Leia said as she rested her hand on her friend’s arm. 

Barriss nodded slowly and then set her deep blue eyes onto Leia. “I know that he is on Endor. I can feel him out there, alive… strong as ever. But before the battle on the ground is over I know he will need your help. I can feel it, can you?” Barriss asked before she reached out her own hand to stroke the younger woman’s cheek. 

Leia closed her eyes and tried to open herself out to the Force. She called on the skills that she had learned from Savage, Barriss and Ahsoka. With her eyes closed there was only darkness but it also allowed her to focus her mind and her senses and reach out towards the Forces as she had been trained to do under her Three Masters. Her connection to the mystic energy was strong and while she could immediately feel Barriss and the life forming inside of her, she couldn’t feel Savage. Of course the princess knew it could have simply been a matter of the distance between the two of them. If Barriss said that Savage was still alive, that was enough for her. Leia placed her fingers on Barriss’ hand and then smiled towards her friend before giving her a confident nod.

“If he is on the moon, I will find him for you Barriss.” Leia informed the Mirialan. Barriss nodded back to the princess before she turned the hover chair around and exited the room. The brown haired beauty returned back to her work table and found her blaster. As she made sure that the capacitor was finely tuned Leia heard the door open once more. Turning back she found the dashingly handsome smuggler turned general Han Solo walking in.

“Ship’s almost ready Princess. That stolen shuttle may not be much but it will get us to Endor in one piece.”

“I had no doubts Han. I’m worried more about what happens one we get onto the planet.” Leia said as she continued preparing explosives and other equipment for the secret commando raid on the Death Star’s shield generator. 

\---//----//-----

The squad scout troopers walked through the dense forest undergrowth with their blasters at the ready. A few carried small blaster pistols while the rest carried heavy blaster rifles, perfect for blasting through heavy armor or multiple targets. The squad of hunter killers had been dispatched on a mission to hunt down whatever beast was killing their patrols. Right now they were hot on the trail of the creature and each of the troopers hungered to bring down. Their target was the beast that had killed so many of their fellow soldiers. Their white and black helmets surveyed the area and their deadly weaponry tracked each direction that the troopers scanned. Unfortunately for the squad the reason that had brought them both out there was currently watching for them, waiting for them to move into place.

Savage Oppress lay waiting in the undergrowth. The powerful Zabrak warrior hated the wait but now they were finally making real progress. The Imperials had not sent out patrols before, no matter the sabotage to their perimeter defenses or the missing supplies. Only when the patrols started to disappear only to come back torn to pieces and left in bloody messes had they send out two of their best to track down what was going on. When Savage heard intercepts from the Imperial he had found out that they were sending a group of the best hunters out to track down the beast. Too late they would realize that the beast was off a far deadlier caliber. Savage’s hellish golden eyes looked over to where Vauk and two of their furry friends were hiding in the bush. It pleasured Savage to no end that the armored Mandalorian had somehow found himself two constant companions when the two surviving Mandalorians came across the native Ewoks. Now Chutta and Roploo served as their scouts and comrades in arms in the continuing battle against the Imperial forces on Endor. 

As the first two scout troopers passed by the hidden group Savage prepared to make the signal, just as they had trained and used many times before. The Zabrak who now wore only a fragment of his once pristine combat armor raised up two fingers that were locked close together. The two fingers raised up to his lips before they dipped down to his throat before he made a slow trail across his throat. The Mandalorian warrior with mud, leafs and other natural materials covering his black, gray and gold armor slowly nodded. Even through the leafs that they were using as cover Savage’s heightened senses watched as the T shaped visored super commando turned towards his two furry companions. Chutta, the black and gray furred ewok nodded, excitement brimming in his eyes as he passed the brown furred Roploo. 

Chutta crawled along the forest floor moving quiet as a mouse. The scout troopers on point were walking right along side the furry little bastard when Chutta sprung into action. Savage watched as the black and gray ewok suddenly poked out its spear out and tripped up the lead soldier. The specially trained soldier with the angular white helmet suddenly fell forward as something long and hard caught his legs up. Just as the one man was crashing forward Chutta was jumping out from the brush and onto the second soldier’s back. 

The soldier let out a cry of surprise as he struggled to reach back and get a hold of the Ewok raider that had leapt onto his back. While the lead soldier was distracted Roploo joined with his fellow Ewok in starting off the attack. Roploo attacked the third trooper with his stone axe. The crude weapon smashed against the white armor protecting the man’s legs and the scout trooper stumbled slightly even as Chutta kept the second soldier busy. The other three men were readying their weapons and apparently looking openings to fire at the ewoks when Savage and Vaut joined the party. 

Moving swift as a hawk Savage extended out a hand towards the closet soldier and easily snapped his neck with a sudden jerk of the Force. The dark side flowed through the master warrior as Vaut emerged from his own cover. The zabrak heard a tiny ‘shiink’ as the hidden blade slid out from Vaut’s right armored gauntlet. The mandalorian with mud and crap all over his armor moved like an ancient forest demon. Moving quickly the nearest scout trooper raised its heavy blaster rifle towards Vaut while Savage moved in behind his partner. The Zabrak battlemaster couldn’t use his lightsaber; not in this battle anyhow, so he readied a collapsible vibroblade as he engaged with the other scout trooper.  
Vaut was busy with his own enemy as the entire space of the forest became embroiled in combat. A grunt emanated from the armored helmet as the scout soldier hurled a strike towards Vaut. The Mandalorian blocked the strike easily. While the scout troopers were some of the best soldiers, the Mandalorian with mud all over his armor had be trained in the art of death from a very young age. While he held the man’s outstretched arm the Mandalorian sidestepped a knee strike form the scout trooper and moved to the man’s right side. Before the man had a chance to realize his mistake in overextending Vaut struck his hand underneath the man’s helmet, jamming the hidden blade into the man’s throat.

“Hurakk…” was the last noise that the man managed to emit before he fell to the ground. Nearby Savage’s own blade was making short work of his own target while Chutta and Roploo had done their own job with the soldiers at the front of the squad. Once the entire squad had been decimated Savage slowly slid the blood off of his blade on the black body suit of his last victim. After he was done cleaning his blade he noticed Chutta and Roploo were already busy scavenging up blaster packs, survival rations and anything else that they could find from the scout troopers, just like Savage had trained them to do. It made the warrior feel proud of his accomplishment. 

After surviving the harrowing crash landing Savage and Vaut had come across the small furry creatures. At first the small critters had seemed intent on trying out Savage’s mettle. But after he sent the first one tumbling away with the Force the creatures had decided that Savage and his companion were not to be trifled with. Since then Savage had trained the Ewok natives in all manner of covert operations, sabotage and guerilla warfare in his quest to eliminate the Imperial instillation on the forest moon. Savage and Vaut had discovered that with minimal fuss they could have stolen a shuttle but the odds that they could escape the imperial naval forces above were quite slim. So they had taken to working with the little furry monsters, learning bits of their language, their rituals and how they hunted. The most important lesson came from learning what hunted the Ewoks themselves. Danger was part of the forest, even more than the trees, creeks and the other animals that called it home.

The two warriors who were part of an advanced warrior culture made short work of most of the larger creatures and had quickly earned more respect than fear from the diminutive Ewoks. In time Savage began training the furry warriors in the art of the ambush, how best to scavage supplies from the fallen soldiers. “Some of the best ways to damage your enemy are to turn their weapons against them. Waste nothing in war and you may live to see it through.” Savage had instructed Chutta, Roploo and many others during one of their training sessions. So day by day while he considered plans for getting off the planet and rejoining the Shadow Collective he had given the Ewoks new lessons. The Force had provided little answers for the warrior as the days turned into weeks and he was still on the forest moon, avoiding some Imperial patrols. 'The Force is only good as a weapon, you fool. You’ve never used it to look to the future, to let it comfort you. That’s a distraction, distracting is what got you where you are now. You didn’t see the betrayal coming.'

The placement of the Imperial Star Destroyers right in their path had made him wonder when he had the time think about anything apart from his basic survival. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that the ships were waiting for him and that they had seen through the deception with the same ease that Savage could kill a squad of stormtroopers. Someone had put it into place, planned out his demise and taken a very good shot at it. Whoever was responsible had best pray that one of the stormtroopers managed to get in a lucky shot on the intimidating Zabrak fighter. 

With the patrol finished it was time for the group to move on to their other objectives. Savage’s plan for the moment was to reconnoiter as much of the Imperial base as possible. With a bit of luck either the Rebels or other elements of the Shadow Collective would come to fight the Death Star. The shield generator would be an essential target on any assault so the more details that Savage could acquire, the better chance they would have of destroying the Imperial complex. Of course all of his knowledge would be for nothing if whoever had taken a shot at him also decided that the Rebels were no longer worth supporting. While the Rebel Alliance had amassed a great fleet on their own the Shadow Collective had promised several dreadnaughts and heavy bulk cruisers under Savage’s command. Without him in command the odds were that the skulking cowards in charge of the Black Sun would likely prefer to slink back onto the shadows. Which is exactly why I must get off of this planet. Savage thought as he motioned for the two Ewoks and his Mandalorian to follow him away from the ambush site. 

As they moved Vaut fell into step beside the leader of the Mandalorians. “What’s the rest of your plan for the day Mandalore? Testing out these overstuffed bears is fun but I’m eager for a real challenge. Maybe we can hunt one of those Shelgar’s. I want to keep my response time sharp.” Vaut declared as the group moved through the forest. The two Mandalorians were constantly on the lookout for any signs of additional scout troopers. Behind them the two Ewoks chittered in their amusing languages of chirps and playful growls. Savage looked back at Chutta for a moment before he raised up his armored gauntlet and activated the small holoprojector located on the topside. A ghastly blue image appeared in front of them as they walked. Vaut saw it to be the partially completed rendering of the shield generator complex that the two had been scouting for weeks now. 

“This area here, appears to be the easiest access to the officers’ quarters. They should have the codes we need inside. We get the codes, we get off this moon.” Savage said with a bit of a growl as they marched on through the dense forest. He closed the holoprojector as they made their way closer towards the Imperial bunker. Given their increased proximity Savage knew that they would have to be watchful for the imperial patrols that set up around the base’s perimeter. 

“Sounds like fun Mandalore, you know I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around. My armor has never been such a mess. I look like I belong to House Crannog.” Vaut complained as he tried to push off some of the gunk and mud that resided on his armor. It appeared to be little use as they continued moving forward across the surface of Endor. 

“Quit your complaining. After we get the codes we will steal their shuttle and get off this planet once and for all.” Savage declared as the four individuals moved closer and closer towards their target. 

The four scouts worked hard to map out the remaining unexplored areas of the shield generator complex. Mostly it was the same system as it had always been when they explored the perimeter before. The most significant change to the norm was a lot more traffic with regard to scout trooper patrols. It was busier than it had ever been before around the base. For a moment Savage figured it might have been a result of them ambushing the patrols but the Force seemed to tell him that there was something else at work. They surveyed the area as they had intended, but now they had to be more careful than ever to avoid the patrols and sets of newly installed surveillance equipment. Finally they struck the motherlode. 

“We didn’t check it out before?” Vaut asked as he placed his hand on the side of his helmet to lower his antennae. The array had been damaged during the escape from the burning wreck of their vessel so the Mandalorian was forced to manually adjust his rangefinder. When the rangefinder was in place over the black visor nestled between the armored plates of his helmet Vaut could see the details of the structure that Chutta had spotted. The most important detail was that there was only two guards watching it. It would be no challenge for the two of them alone to dispatch the white armored scout troopers. 

“Must have missed it during the earlier scouting trips. Either way we found it now, that’s the only important thing. We go in, take out both of the guards and then go find the codes.” Savage said as his glowing amber eyes tracked the patrol routes of the two imperial soldiers watching the area. 

“I’ll follow your lead Mandalore. My blade hungers for more Imperial blood.” Vaut declared, his voice coming out as a gravely low roar of anticipation. Like Savage the human appeared quite eager to be done with the forest moon and to rejoin with the rest of the Shadow Collective. 

“Very good. Alright, on the count of three we’ll move in. One… two….” Before Savage could finish the count the Force suddenly alerted him to a new presence behind him. The warrior kept his lightsaber unactivated and quickly flew his vibroblade into his open hand. Both of the Mandalorian warriors turned and readied their weapons before they turned around to face the thread.

“Yechaa!” When the Zabrak realized who the intruder was he quickly used his mastery of the force to stop Vaut from stabbing their new Ewok visitor right in the eye. The Mandalorian’s arm shook as he held his vibroblade but when he too realized that the person that had snuck on them was just another cute little four foot creature who carried a spear and a headdress made of animal pelts and a boiled skull. 

When the black and gray creature saw the two Mandalorians lowering their weapons it let out an excited stream of words. Savage Oppress didn’t have a perfect understanding of the Ewok language but the Force allowed him to interpret some words. The Ewok was quite excited but Savage picked up on some key items including ‘star people, gold god, lost tall Ewok, moving blue metal shell and finally noble girl.’ After Mandalore heard the key items it was enough to at least pique his interest. These ‘star people’ didn’t sound like Imperial reinforcements and the Ewok named Tubyub was very insistent on Savage and the others returning back to the tree village. After noting the exact location of the back door to the shield generator facility Savage turned over to Vaut. “We better go check out what all the fuss is about.” Mandalore declared before he turned and started to follow Tubyub back into the dense forest paths.

Roughly two hours later everything on the forest moon had changed for Savage. The star people had turned out to be a rebel strike team, sent onto the planet to destroy the very installation that Savage had been spending time scouting. He gave every detail he had over to General Solo and Princess Leia who seemed very happy to have him back within the fold. The brown haired beauty was so excited that when she’d seen him she had raced forward and embraced the powerfully formed warrior. Only an absolute lack of experiencing such expressions of friendship in his life kept him from reaching his hands around the busty female hugging her form to his own.

“I thought you were dead, we all did. Except for Barriss. I think, I think that it was the Force. She knew you were alive.” Leia had informed him when she stopped holding her body against his own. Savage was glad to see the princess but the idea that the rebels had organized a strike team in preparation for a fleet assault occupied his mind much more.

“They’ll be walking straight into a trap. The same as the one that’s likely already snapped shut on you after you arrived here. I believe there is a leak within one of our organizations.” Savage said as he powered on a small holoprojector and started to pin point several of the defensive strong points that were protecting the Imperial complex. “Lucky for you I’ve been preparing to give the Imperials some payback.” Savage said as he folded his arms in front of the ghastly blue illumination. 

“Luke told me that Jedi don’t believe in luck.” Leia said while she looked over every detail of the hidden forest base. 

“I was never a Jedi. When does the fleet arrive?” Savage asked before General Solo entered onto the open space on one of the platforms made out of bound branches and chopped wood. Around them in the vast tree mounted village the Ewoks chittered and went about their business as usual. The mighty Chewbacca seemed to be causing the most disruption as he stood amongst a throng of the furry little creatures. Savage noticed the wookie was showing off his recently acquired bowcaster to the Ewok warriors and scouts. 

“So long as our equipment is working properly they’ll be here in eight hours. Lando is expecting us to have that shield down. What did you have in mind? Without Luke around you’re are best chance at scouting for traps.” 

“We found a backdoor to the bunker. But there is an issue. The Imperial troop presence around the base evolved tenfold from yesterday. It cannot be a coincidence.” Savage said darkly as his fiery eyes continued to scan the patrol routes of the scout trooper squads. The warrior had no doubt about being able to decimate a massive number of the Imperial thugs but by even his basic estimates there had to be at least five hundred troops on the planet. Surprise would be in their favor but that still didn’t make up for the bad odds. Corellian stubbornness aside he knew even Han solo wasn’t for that much of a suicide mission. Savage realized that they needed to try something smarter and more daring. With less than eight hours left before rebel fleet arrived they couldn’t risk falling into a trap set by the Imperials.

“What if we came up with our own trap? I’ve employed successful ambushes on the scout squads. The Imperial training caliber is severely lacking compared to some of the Clone Wars legends.”

“If it’s a trap you want than you came to the right guy.” Han Solo said with his charismatic smile. Beside him Leia seemed to almost roll her eyes at the smuggler turned general. “The first thing we need to do is find the right setting. Once upon a time I picked up all sorts of tricks on how to catch a crowd off guard.” The smuggler’s eyes turned towards the Zabrak. “If you’re half as good as most people say you are I’m sure we’ll have no problem.” With that the smuggler started to outline his newest plan for thwarting Imperial forces. 

\---------///-----//-----

Three hours later Savage Oppress, ruler of Mandalore and one of the top leaders of the Shadow Collective walked out of the forest underbrush. While he had heard many tales of Han Solo surviving incredibly bad scenarios, traps and most bounty hunts, Savage felt that if this plan worked it would be a true miracle of the force. Ahead of him there was already ten stormtroopers lined up in front of him. “Halt rebel scum.” One said before Savage brushed the entire squad away with a simple wave of his hand. The dark side flowed through him, energizing each step as he moved closer and closer towards the main entrance of the shield complex. The incredibly skilled and powerful Sith trained warrior continued stepping forward even as his ears picked up on requests for backup coming from inside of the stormtroopers’ helmets. The Imperial shocktroopers were calling for help, just as Solo had figured that they would. 

While he was busy with keeping the main focus of the Empire’s military forces, Han Solo, Princess Leia and Vaut had taken half the elite rebel unit to the back door that Savage and Vaut had located earlier. Savage would have preferred to be part of the assault but as he withdrew his favorite article of equipment he realized that this part of the operation still showed a lot of promise. Now in front of him there was thirty stormtroopers along with a dozen scout troopers with laser rifles. Of even greater significance was the pair of AT-ST walkers that had appeared on the scene to defend the base from the Zabrak aggressor. The armored gray walkers introduction surprised Savage slightly but then again vehicles introduction made the warrior glad to have backup from the rebel strike team.

As one of the All Terrain Scout Transports moved in behind the group of white armored soldiers there was a puff of smoke from somewhere amongst the trees lining the avenue that lead towards the entrance of the generator complex. As Savage let his right arm hang to the side he watched stoically as the armor piercing rocket soared across the space between the trees and the head of the Imperial walker. With grim satisfaction Savage watched as the rocket slammed squarely into the side armor of the walker. The force alone of the strike was enough to unbalance the two legged vehicle but when the explosion erupted it engulfed the top half of the vehicle in a deadly and violent explosion. Some of the nearest stormtroopers scurried for cover before the ruined remains of the walker listed and fell. As the AT-ST came to a crash on the forest floor Savage ignited his lightsaber; casting the light green area around him in a hellish red glow. His fiery eyes glowed with violent warmth before he leapt forward into the nearest knot of stormtroopers. 

“Kill the Jedi!” One of the stormtroopers shouted out before his red lightsaber crackled and slashed through the man’s chest piece. Savage let the Force guide his every move as he weaved and ducked through the throng of the Empire’s finest. The dark energies fueled by his anger and rage at Palpatine and his most recent betrayal pressed him forward. His red lightsaber cut through armor, blasters and flesh before he started to hear the reports of new blaster equipment and almost childish howls. The plan was moving forward around him as the members of the rebel strike team opened fire from the trees and a large host of Ewok warriors charged across the ground to engage with the stormtroopers not already focused on Savage. The entire area soon developed into a deadly battlefield. The rebel strike team members cut down the enemy troops on the outer edge of the battle while the Ewoks fought, trapped and ganged up on the stormtroopers close by to Savage. The Mandalore himself never seemed to have a shortage of enemies. His lightsaber cut a destructive swath through the legion of Imperial soldiers while inside of the bunker a smuggler, a princess and a Mandalorian were busy at work setting charges.

\---//---//---- 

Roughly an hour after Savage had started his battle against the Imperial forces Vaut and Leia watched as Han Solo and some of his commandos rushed out of the base. “Move… Move.. Move!” Han shouted before he quickly ducked down to take cover amongst the trees and bushes. Moments after a massive explosion ripped through the interior of the bunker. The pair and the two accompanying droids watched as pieces of the dark metal armor exterior crashed all over the vicinity of the blast zone. 

“That’s the end of the generator. I knew we could do it.” Leia said with a sharp smile as Artoo and Ceethreepio approached the two of them. 

“I can hardly believe it Princes Leia. With the shield generator destroyed the rebel fleet will have their chance to complete the rest of the plan.” The golden protocol unit declared excitedly while Leia contacted the Lieutenant in charge of the strike team members that were assisting Savage.

“What’s the situation Lt. Surge?” Leia asked as Han dusted off some of the leafs and dirt off of his black vest and white shirt. 

“It’s quite the show Princess. Savage just yanked down the last AT-ST and cut down another squad of stormtroopers. And I think they’re starting to realize that the game is over with the generator destroyed. Looks like the battle is won your highness, now we just need the fleet to handle their part of the bargain.” The soldier said over the com unit.

“Very well, we will meet up with you presently and help finish up the defenders.” Leia said towards the rest of her half of the strike team. 

“I had a feeling we’d still have some fun.” Han Solo said as Chewbacca roared and affirmation next to him. 

The second half of the strike team moved on and joined up with the rest of the rebel forces battling the last remnant of the Imperial defenders. Both of the AT-STs were broken burning ruins now and more than half of the white armored scout troopers and stormtroopers lay dead on the ground by either lightsaber cuts, blaster bolts and the occasional Ewok wounds. Almost as soon as the rest of the rebel forces had arrived the lingering Imperial force either surrendered or fled into the forest to escape the onslaught of the powerful Zabrak. Savage himself soon linked up with Leia, Han, Vaut and their two droid companions.

“I knew we could do it.” Leia declared proudly with a warm smile as she noticed a number of wounds that had apparently punctured Savage’s armor. “You’re wounded Savage.”

The orange and black skinned Mandalorian waved off her worry. “It’s nothing. There is something else though…. Not here… I think it’s coming from the battle above.” Savage said as his gaze turned upwards towards where the massive Death Star battlestation loomed above them.

Han Solo and Princess Leia followed Savage’s eyes. “Luke. He’s up there somewhere Han. We have to find him.” The brown haired beauty said urgently while Savage closed his eyes and opened his mind out to the Force. Beside the mighty Mandalorian the golden droid chimed in.

“Mistress Leia, I am afraid I have still received no communications from Master Luke.” The protocol droid said almost a bit mournfully as it stood next to the princess and the Zabrak. 

Leia’s face scrunched in worry before she crouched in front of the R2 unit. “Artoo, scan the Alliance and Imperial signals. There has to be some reports of them bringing in Luke. He said that Vader was coming for him.”

Savage ignored the blue and silver droid for and drew on the Force to expand his search for Luke. The powerful ability was a severely more powerful search mechanism. The powerfully built tank of a man kept his eyes and stretched out his perception to the galaxy around him. His mental shadows reached out through the void to the stars and battle that was being waged above the forest moon. 

Then Savage felt it, the conflict between Luke, Vader and the Emperor. The warrior had a very firm idea exactly where the son of Skywalker was. “Skywalker is up there. I need to get there before this is over.” Savage turned and quickly moved away from the group on route to the shuttle he had noticed before. With his mind still open to the vast almost organic net of the Force he could feel the turmoil involved in the battle around the Death Star. As Savage powered up the shuttle he quickly released the docking clamp and rose the ship off of the landing platform and raced forward towards the upper atmosphere and the battlestation that lay beyond.

\------//-----///-----

Aboard the second Death Star Savage busily cut down a new squad of stormtroopers as he made his way through the impressive battlestation on his way to find wherever the Emperor was residing. He had received many new wounds on the newest stretch of his personal crusade for revenge. The warrior was so close to success that he couldn’t let his wounds overrule his compulsion to kill the man who had killed his brother.

Within an hour of cutting down stormtroopers and anyone else foolish enough to get in his way Savage Oppress found himself in a dark observation chamber. Nearby he could feel the three powerful Force sensitive presences but one was quite weak. It had to be Skywalker and the Zabrak made sure to move quiet as death as he inched closer and closer towards the three men he had been seeking. When he finally found a good observation point he watched as Palpatine stopped electrocuting the poor young farmboy. Savage had to admit that if he could have swapped positions with Skywalker he would have. The boy was young and largely untested. Savage reached down and readied his lightsaber before he saw something truly surprising.

Savage watched in astonishment as suddenly Vader stopped watching his son being hit by the Emperor’s lightning storms and moved towards Palpatine. The Zabrak watched as suddenly Vader grabbed the Emperor and lifted the black robed master of the Galactic Empire right off of his feet. Savage’s fiery eyes watch as Palpatine lances the mighty black armored Sith with the same lightning bolts that had moments ago been destroying Vader’s son. In an instant Savage saw Vader’s intent as he neared a circular shaft opening nearby. Just before Vader was able to throw Palpatine over the railing and into the pit a crackle of lightning blasted his armored helmet. There was a small explosion and a howl of anger as Vader collapsed backwards, his helmet a smoldering ruin as the Emperor recovered and readied his hands to finish off both father and son.

“You fools, I knew you were too weak to face me. Now I shall extinguish the Skywalker line once and for all.”

Before Palpatine could let loose with another volley of destructive dark side energy he suddenly felt a seering pain burning into his chest. A second after the end of Savage’s red lightsaber speared out through Palpatine’s heart and the old man’s strength abruptly started to rush out of his body. When Palpatine fell to the ground he croaked out in anguish before he slowly turned to face Savage.

“You…. The other brother. How can this be?” Palpatine asked but Savage gave him no answer. With swift brutality Savage sent his lightsaber slashing from Palpatine’s shoulder to his opposite hip and then wheeled back around to plunge the end of his lightsaber right into Palpatine’s forehead. After that the dark lord of the Sith made no more noises save for the sound of his now mutilated body parts being tossed into the pit by the Force. Looking down into the immense tunnel Savage watched the dissected body parts falling down and down towards the Death Star’s core. Beside him Luke Skywalker slowly approached him.

“He’s gone.” Luke stated slowly as he struggled to recover from the incredibly damaging assault that he had suffered at the hands of the Emperor. When Savage looked at the blonde haired Jedi it appeared that the young man had aged five years in the last five minutes. 

“Get your father out now.” Savage said with a slight growl before he returned to looking down the tunnel. Through the Force he no longer felt any presence of Palpatine. It was finally over. The anger and rage that had kept him going for all these years on a dogged course felt like it was burning away inside of his body as he looked down the large tunnel. It did not feel real, that the man who had nearly killed him and had cast a pall across all of the galaxy was really gone. The great warrior’s fingers gripped the railing hard as his enraged eyes continued staring down into the deep tunnel. 

Finally the reality of the situation settled in around him. The station was falling apart beneath his feet as the Rebels fleet got closer and closer to completing their objective. Moving swiftly he helped Luke raise up Vader’s fallen form and led them to his captured shuttle. The the two flew out right as the Death Star started to erupt around him. 

As the pieces of the ruined Death Star blossomed all over the space above Endor, Savage quickly dropped off before he headed towards the vessels that made up the Rebel fleet. Force willing the Black Councilor had survived the Death Star’s deadly blasts and had only received minor damage during the epic battle. After he landed the shuttle Savage rushed from his ship to meet with Barriss who was there waiting for him when he arrived. The massive warrior took care to be tender with his love given the advanced state of her pregnancy. He could feel the excited life inside of her but still couldn’t tell the sex of the child, his child, no their child. When they finally stopped embracing one another Savage kissed her fiercely before he looked her right in the eyes.

“You were right. And I should never have left you.”

“I know Savage. But I also know you did what you had to. From everything I’ve heard without you being there the rebel strike team might never have destroyed the generator. It’s finally over my love.” Barriss said with tears in her eyes as she kissed him again.

Savage looked like he was about to say something when suddenly Barriss’ eyes screwed shut and she buckled forward slightly. “Urnnnhhh.”

Alarmed Savage held his hands on his Mirialan lover. “What’s wrong?” He asked urgently before Barriss smiled up at him.

“Nothing is wrong my love. The baby is coming.” Barriss said before the two shared one more kiss before Savage quickly started to move her towards the hospital unit so that she could deliver their child. 

Epilogue

Months after the climactic battle both above and on Savage Oprress lay comfortably on his bed. Beside his form rested his young daughter. The beautiful child was a girl that Savage and Barriss had named Luminara Maul, in remembrance of Savage’s brother and Barriss’ master. Savage still found it surprising just how much the presence of his daughter was able to calm him, to help him forget and release his anger and rage. His beautiful daughter was a beacon of hope and opportunity for him. That she existed in a universe that was still quite wild and deadly gave him some comfort, some notion that the universe could be made into a better place, a place that might not require people like himself and his brother to be the monsters that they had been forged into. 

Satisfied that his daughter would remain asleep for at least a few hours Savage leaned down and kissed his daughter’s cheek and stroked at the black hair that ran through the small developing horns that were part of her zabrak heritage. The large warrior rose up from the bed and then closed the door quietly behind him and saw C-3PX standing like a silent golden sentinel outside of his daughter’s room. The droid was trained and programmed as an assassin unit has been Savage’s first choice as a constant protector of the young Luminara Maul and the zabrak warrior felt that he couldn’t have asked for a better protector for his daughter. In a way it felt like his brother was still with him, protecting the future of Maul and Savage’s lineage. The Mandalore pushed aside the thoughts as he went off to find Barriss. He found her easily enough. The lovely Mirialan was standing in a nicely furnished room, one of the many rooms that dotted the large complex the Shadow Collective owned on Corellia. Just like the briefing room aboard the Black Councilor there was a central holoprojector that was projecting the image of galaxy in front of Barriss. Additionally representations of various Shadow Collective leaders sat in holographic chairs spaced evenly around the circular projector console. 

Savage’s mind immediately became more alert as he settled into a chair beside Barriss. The mighty warrior gave his woman a small smile before he turned his gaze towards each of the individual leaders that had assembled to get in contact with the two of them. His eyes looked over Davorsh, Cosimor the Black Sun vigo, Vaut his right hand man amongst the Mandalorians and numerous other leaders of the shadowy cabal. In Savage’s mind Davorsh and Cosimor were the two likeliest candidates responsible for near death above Endor.

Davorsh was the first to speak out after Savage had settled in. “Welcome Savage, I hear that you were interested in discussing the Collective’s future plans. What exactly did you have in mind?” The khil asked dispassionately as he touched his fingers together. The green skinned operator of the Shadow Collective always had such a kindly air about his demeanor. Savage believe that he would almost feel bad if it turned out that Davorsh was responsible for the betrayal in his inner circle, the old khil had been the closest thing that he had to a father. Still Savage knew that even as optimistic as he felt about the future of the galaxy he still had to remain vigilant. However well-meaning his intentions he was still the leader of a den of snakes. 

“Thank you Davorsh. With the Emperor and Darth Vader finished the Galactic Empire is suffering from a debilitating lack of leadership. The time to cement our position is now. We must strike now while the iron is hot. Under our control we will forged the galaxy in our image. The Shadow Collective will be the greatest power in the universe, a constant guardian to safeguard the future of the galaxy.” The Zabrak warrior said to the leadership of the Shadow Collective as he clenched his fist at new horizon that was slowly unfurling before them. The future looked brighter than ever now that galaxy was again free and Savage knew he would do everything within his power to bring a new golden age for his daughter and everyone else in the galaxy. 

 

To be continued in part 3.... Shadows of Legacy


End file.
